Of Angels and Demons
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: Each time he's hurt he looses a single feather... How long does he, the angel, have to live if he's losing his feathers to his demon? [Bakura'n'Ryou] ::Ch. 11 up:: Was Bakura too late to save Ryou? How will the two cope with separation?
1. Harsh Realities

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

__-=((^*^))=-__-=((^*^))=-__-=((^*^))=-__-=((^*^))=-__

  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 1: Harsh Realities   
By: Nadako-Mika

**Brief Explanation:** (AU....Absolutely nothing to do with the world..O.o)   
_On Earth there are Angels and Demons. Each person having both a light, angelic side; and also a dark, demonic side. Such sides were created to keep the balance of nature. But if one side takes more control, the other may be forced somewhere else. Resulting in Sins and Religions. Murderers are controlled by their dark sides. Their light's flee to a sanctuary, a church perhaps. There they occupy the minds of worshippers and followers. Everything must be balanced!   
But there are special cases. Where a person's sides are split into two. Giving them two people who are similar and different in many ways. Yuugi and Malik are an example; they are the Hikari's*, and Yami-Yuugi and Yami-Malik are they're dark sides (their Yami's**). In their cases they are fortunate enough to be handed kinder Yami's. Ryou on the other hand, had a more demonic Yami._

**==((Ryou's P.O.V))==**

"Ryou! Get down here!"

I hear someone yelling at me from downstairs. He's back. I sit up straight in my bed; I've got to get downstairs before I make Bakura angrier. As I try to climb off my bed I trip, my legs were tangled in the white sheets.

"Ryou? Where are you?"

Footsteps... He's coming! Slowly I hear quiet thumps; he's at the stairs. I try my best to wrench my legs from the mess of sheets. My futile attempts only resulted in a loud bang, as I fell from my bed. Suddenly the footsteps stop.

"Are you in there, hikari?"

I freeze. He's going to check in here, I know it! What is he going to do to me once he finds me? I get up slowly and walk towards my bedroom door. '_There's no use hiding now. Even if I did get away, he'd be twice as angry when he does see me._' with that thought I turn the knob and slowly creak open the door. I see Bakura, my yami, smirking evilly at me.

"So, my little Hikari. Trying to hide from your dear Yami are you?" he says with a cold voice.

I say nothing. I just look at the ground, trying to avoid staring into those dark, wicked orbs of his. Several moments pass and there we stand not moving an inch. He's still staring at me; daring me to look him in the eye. It's not going to work. Giving in would mean I would get a severe beating. Minutes roll by as we stand silently. Bakura was the first to break it.

"Tell me Ryou," he said smoothly, "Why were you in bed?" He looked over at my unmade bed. I didn't answer him. I'm not suppose to answer unless I'm told, it's one of his rules. He seems to be getting a little impatient. "You may answer," he says quite simply

I look up a little, my eyes never meeting his. "I was tired," I answered. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my cheek. He slapped me.

He looked angry. "Did I say you could take a rest? Didn't I specifically tell you to clean up downstairs while I was away?" he asked.

I say nothing. '_That's right. Ryou, you baka! You were suppose to clean the living room today!_' I mentally scolded myself. Building up courage I stare into his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, B-Bakura..." I say. I suddenly find myself being slammed up against the wall. My feet were just a few inches off the ground.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough!" my yami yelled as he gave a strong punch to my stomach. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked. He dropped me onto the cold floor.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. He knocked the breath out of me. I clutched my stomach as I tried to take in air. A few seconds later I was kicked in my side.

"Answer me, you worthless being!" he hollered.

Still I could not say a word. It hurt so much. I was still gasping for air when he kicked me, but that made it worse. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. '_How much more of this can I take?_' I wondered, '_How many times more before he finally realises? Before I finally crack?_' I stayed in my spot, shuddering. I wouldn't be able to take much more.

I wince as I feel Bakura pulling me up by my hair. "Why are you shaking?" he asked, he'd gone back to using that smooth, even tone again. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you, Ryou?" he whispered into my ear with a sly tone. He received no answer from me. Letting go of me he stood up. His face looked grim. He walked towards the bedroom door, stopped, then looked back at me. "Come downstairs Ryou," he told me. I hesitated a little. "NOW!" he screamed. I jumped a little, and with some trouble followed him out the door.

The living room looked horrible. Papers, vases, and other junk were tossed around the room. The couch had been flipped over, and the television had a dent. There was also blood. Blood was smeared all over the walls. You could clearly see handprints on one side. The tiles on the floor were stained with blood; large dried pools lay in a corner. I shivered at the sight. This was all from last night. I had come home late because of the rain, and he had beaten me. He had punched me, kicked me, and wounded me with a knife for hours on end. It was horrible. I had lost a great amount of blood (as you can tell) and had collapsed in a corner. Just thinking about it made my pain greater.

"Look at this mess!" Bakura shouted, snapping me back to reality, "What if Yuugi or some of those pathetic 'friends' of yours came by? What would they say? Your filthy blood is smeared all over this house!" he scolded, "Clean it up! NOW!" He gave me one last blow to my chest. I kneeled over, panting and gasping for air. It hurt, he had hit one of my already bruised ribs when he did that. He left me there, all alone.

As soon as I recovered my strength I went to work. Grabbing a bucket of water, and a cloth I started cleaning the blood off the walls. As I worked my mind wandered. How could he do this to me? I've done so much for him in the past. I was the one that freed his spirit from the Sennen Ring! I let him occupy my body in order to perform his desired tasks. At any point in time I could have thrown away the item, just leaving him. But did I do that? No. I didn't. Even though he had been abusive and harmful to me, I know there is some good in him.

Over the years I had given him his freedom. Taking blame for what ever he had done. Letting him do what ever he wished; he did what he wished, and I did not hold him back. Worst of all, I let him take all his frustrations out on me. Everytime something never went his way he'd come home and yell at me. I'd never say a thing, and eventually he'd start the abuse. I never talked back or anything. I just stood or sat there absorbing all the pain.

Tears started to spill out of my eyes. I paused momentarily to wipe them off. Then I continued cleaning and thinking.

Why do I let him do this to me? Why do I let him slowly kill me? The reason was simple. He was my yami, and I was his hikari. Without him I would be incomplete! Where ever there's a light, there has to be a dark side. Everything had to be balanced.

Why don't I just fight back then? That was the complicated question. Why didn't I fight back? I'm sure I had the power to do so. Every beating I would just lay there like a helpless puppy and take what I'm given. I never could hit him or even verbally assault him. Why is that? What was there about him that made me stop everytime? I'd always feel weak in his presence. But there's something about him that keeps me living. Gives me a reason to live. It can't be his assaults, I hate those. Suddenly the answer hit me in the head. Could it be? Am I in love with Bakura? It can't be... He's the person that hits me, and makes me shed blood, every night. He wouldn't have a care in the world if I just suddenly disappeared. Why would I love him?

I stopped and dropped the cloth into the red tinted water. I looked up at the wall. It was white again, and you could clearly see the patterns of the previously bloody tiles. Putting the water away I returned to the room. All I need to do now is to pick up the scattered items.

As I did so I started thinking again. It probably is true. I do love him. But what's the use. I would never be able to tell him. If I did confront him he'd either laugh at me, or he would be disgusted by my presence. He'd never love me back. He only thinks of me as a pathetic being. He's hated me from the beginning! Says I'm weak and useless. I'd never be able to win his heart. Does he even have a heart? If he did, it certainly turned to stone.

Snapping out of my thoughts I stood up, surveying the room. It was neater now. The couch was flipped right side up again, there weren't anymore papers on the floor, the broken glass from vases had been picked up, and no more blood could be seen. There was just one problem... the dent on the television could be clearly seen. I'd have to get that into a shop some day.

I yawn loudly and look up at the clock; half past ten, its pretty late (for me anyways). I decide to go to sleep. When I walk into my bare room I notice a sleeping figure on my bed. Being very careful and quiet I stepped closer. It was Bakura. I wish he had gone back into his soul room. There were no more beds in the house (my father had moved out because of his job), and I didn't want to sleep on the floor. I had no choice but to sleep on the couch.

Before I left my tiny room I notice something reflecting the light from the hall. Holding my breath, I walk even closer to my sleeping yami's form. In his hands I see a small knife. I despise that knife. I hated the finely crafted blade that Bakura always used to pierce my skin. I hated the dull metal handles that was constantly used to form bruises on my pale skin. That one knife brought hell to my little world. It was Bakura's most valuable (and only) possession. He would never go anywhere without that damned thing. Sometimes I just wished I could take it from his hands and dispose of it.

Finally I left my bedroom. I almost tripped and fell down those blasted stairs. I was drowsy and my eyes were being forced to shut. I just barely made it to the couch. As soon as I got to the couch, I collapsed. I wasn't asleep yet, just too tired to move my limbs. Like always, I recalled the day's events. It wasn't so bad. My yami wasn't all that violent today, which was very unusual. Maybe something was on his mind. Again my mind drifted to the question: _Why do I love him?_ It seemed that this question would never go away. After a few minutes, sleep finally crept into my mind. '_He would never love me back..._' was the last thought that ran through my dazed mind.

__-=((^*^))=-__-=((^*^))=-__-=((^*^))=-__-=((^*^))=-__

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	2. Fading

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 2: Fading   
By: Nadako-mika

_Through darkness I'm wandering.   
Through darkness I'm faultering.   
Where once I thought was home,   
Now is black   
From the lack   
Of light piercing the walls of my home._

Of all a sudden a voice calls,   
Where the blinding light falls.   
I reach for the welcoming light.   
I give a loud shout   
I need to get out,   
Of the darkness and into the light.

There two people stand,   
One weeping and holding Time's sands.   
"He's fading fast," the other says.   
A single feather fell,   
Tattered and weathered as can tell.   
"You have to stop," the other says.

"Stop what?" I wonder.   
They fall silent making me ponder.   
The weeping one holds out Time's sands.   
"He's fading fast,   
He's not going to last.   
"He'll live until the last grain of Time's sands."

"Who are you talking about?" I ask.   
She said behing her teary mask,   
"The one you truly love."   
Love has no meaning   
It's a dead feeling.   
So how can I possibly love?

"Bakura, you must stop," the other calls.   
His face stern stare makes your soul fall.   
"Stop what?" I ask again, "Who's fading?"   
"Stop the hurting,   
He's truly dying.   
"Stop everything or your hikari will continue fading."

It struck me hard, "Ryou?"

--------------------------

**((Bakura's P.O.V))**

I woke up with a start. What kind of dream was that? Poetry? POETRY in my DREAM? I still remember it vidily. I was just wandering around in the dark when I went through some really bright light. Then there were two people, a man and a woman. The woman was weeping heavily and staring sadly at an Hourglass, that she was holding, like it was her life. Then they spoke to me. At first I didn't know what they were talking about. But then I came to understand that they were talking about the fate of my Hikari. They said something about Ryou dying and fading away. I huffed, what nonsense!

I sat up and noticed something at the foot of the bed. It was my hikari. I felt a pang of guilt come over me, but quickly shrugged it off. Guilty? Why should I feel guilty? After all it was....no..it was MY fault, not his. I'm the one that made him sleep there, I'm a spirit and I don't need a bed. What's this? I'm becoming soft, not good. Must have been that dream I had. I have to remember to block that dream out.

What to do? What to do? It's raining outside and there is absolutely nothing to do! Ryou's upstairs hiding as usual. I'm here stuck on the couch...trying to find something to occupy my time. Maybe I could set this house on fire... But the rain would drench the flames, not to mention Ryou and I would become homeless. Perhaps I could find some unwary animal to torture... Nothing seems to be outside because of the rain, and I would NEVER hurt the cat that Ryou keeps. Cats are sacred! They're very intelligent creatures, *nod nod* yes they are. I sink further into the couch. Rain just ruins everything.

"Rain, rain...go away..." I sighed heavily and reached for the phone.

Maybe Mariku may have some ideas. I hate to admit it, but that blonde always seems to have something up his sleeve. Ring, ring, ring. Answer the freaking phone Ishtar! Hmph. The answering machine just came on. Argh...he's already found something to do, and left me out of it. I refuse to call that so called 'Pharaoh'. His all mighty self is too busy to spend some time with his fellow yami. Gah! What was that? Did I just THINK about calling that Pharaoh? Couldn't be...never would happen...

Pitter Patter, Pitter Patter. Oh what fun! The rain makes sounds... snore... I make sounds too! How interesting... I wonder what my sad excuse for a hikari is doing. He can't expect to hide all day can he? Being a mortal, you have to eat. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure the kitchen is DOWNSTAIRS not UPSTAIRS. I stare at the ceiling and start counting the little paint droplets. Wait...Paint droplets? I stand up on the couch and poke at the material. I never knew paint dripped so slowly. The paint must have been pretty thick, it takes a while for paint to dry. Maybe the carpenter was just bad at constructing the ceiling, and tried to cover up the mess by painting over it. Who would be dumb enough to do that?

Am I actually interested about PAINT? What has come over me? It's the rain I tell you! The rain! It's EVIL evilevilevilevil! Not GOOD goodgoodgoodgood! Aye...I'm repeating repeatingrepeatingrepeating everything I say. *blink* GARGH! Must stop repeating repea- NO! Not going to say sa- I'm twitching again. That could only mean one thing... I MUST RELEASE MY ANGER! *calms down* Alright I'm done my rant. This rain is seriously making me insane. Must keep my mind occupied. Think of other things, Bakura.

I wonder what that dream meant... NO! I promised myself that I wouldn't think of that anymore... no no, no dream. No thinking of the dream. No wondering what the dream meant. No wondering if the dream was really telling the truth, and wondering if Ryou was soon going to fade away and die. Twitch. Must find the real meaning of the dream. Who cares about that promise, I need to know. Curiosity kills...only if you keep it in.

--------------------------

**(( Ryou's P.O.V ))**

I feel so...weak. So tired...no energy at all. Why is this happening to me? I know the answer, but I don't want to believe it. Everysince I first met Bakura, I've had this dream... There are always two people standing by my side. They tell me to get stronger and resist my yami. They said that everytime he hurt me, it would cost me dearly. I was only eleven years of age when I first recieved that message. I didn't believe it. I didn't understand what it meant...until now.

The two people in my dreams say I'm an angel, or I represent one anyway. They said that all Hikaris are angels, and their Yamis are the demons. Not in a bad way though. It just meant that the hikaris were light and yamis were darker. Anyways... Since angels really have no way to die, we're supposedly 'immortal' right? And demons can somehow, almost always be killed. Well, the two people told me how an angel dies...

Angels have wings of feather, correct? Is an angel still an angel if it loses its wings? Each time us hikaris are hurt by our darker halfs...we lose a single feather. Doesn't seem like much right? But you must remember, feathers are limited. They may grow back after a very long period of time, however. If an angel loses its feathers quickly he or she may die. I don't really know if it's true, the two people just told me. So an Angel's life is timed. Once the last feather is gone, the angel is gone. I don't know where to, but it's gone.

I've come to realize that everytime Bakura abuses me...I fade. My spirit weakens. Right now I'm too exhausted to do anything. Why did I have to be stuck with him? Does he know what he's doing to me? I wonder if he gets the same warnings in his dreams. Does he even dream?

Malik used to have the same problem as I. Mariku used to be as bad as Bakura, and had taken out all his anger on Malik. But the two learned to love each other... I envy them. Yuugi has been ever so lucky. His yami is nice and kind. Never has Yami been rude or abusive towards Yuugi. I growl slightly. Why did I have to be the one with bad luck? Why couldn't I live a good life liky Yuugi? That Motou... he gets everything he wants. I think I'm starting to dislike the pair.

Why is the house so quiet? Is Bakura out? I didn't hear the door, so he must still be in. He's never this quiet. He always has something to talk or yell about. I wonder if Bakura is mad, I don't want to stick around to find out. I have to get out of this house. I try to sit up on my bed, only to find gravity pull my weakened body down. No energy at all. But I'll lose even more if Bakura gets mad and I'm still here. I need to take a walk, maybe I'll regain some energy from the fresh air.

I manage to get out of my bed. As I slowly walk towards the bedroom door, I notice it's raining outside. The rain isn't going to stop me. I need to get out, I'm not staying here with Bakura. I walked down the stairs as silently as I could. Would Bakura stop me if he saw me? I'm not taking that chance. I quietly made my way towards the front door. I saw Bakura napping on the couch as I passed the living room. No wonder it was so quiet, he was sleeping. Not waiting around to make sure Bakura was fully asleep, I grabbed my coat by the door and stepped out.

I took a few steps from the door and instantly feel the rain beating against my hood. It was raining heavily and no one was in sight. There wasn't a single vehicle on the road. Everything was silent. I didn't mind though, I prefered it quiet. In just a few minutes my coat was soaked and stuck to my skin. I pulled my hood off and let the rain fall onto my face. It was soothing... but awfully cold.

I still feel exhausted. With each step I become weaker. I don't know where I'm walking to, but I can't turn back. I'm already too far from my house, and I'd collapse from exhaustioin before I even reach the door. I doubt Bakura would take me into the house himself. I trip slightly as I continue walking. Where are my feet taking me?

I reach an unfamiliar park. Great how am I going to get home? The rain was coming down even harder. I feel cold and numb. I need to rest. I walk towards a near by bench. I just need a little rest, then I'll be fine. Just a little rest... But I never reach the bench. My legs give out too soon, and I tumble down to the ground. I had no energy left in me. I couldn't get up. I just lay there, collapsed on the soaking ground. Before sleep overtook my mind, I hear footsteps coming closer...

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	3. Despise

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 3: Despise   
By: Nadako-Mika

"Oh my God. What happened to him?"   
"I found him outside in the rain."   
"He's developing a fever."   
"What should we do?"   
"Put him into bed, I'll tell 'ji-san."

--------------

Ryou woke up groggily. His head pounded, like waves breaking against tall cliffs. His nosed was stuffed, and his eyelids were heavy. The teen turned over and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. He wondered why he felt so warm, usually his bed was ice cold. Bakura always blocked the heating vents to his room. Ryou didn't mind the change though. He was warm for once, and he'd like to keep it that way.

Tossing and turning, Ryou finally gave up. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep that day. He sat up, feeling his limbs heavier than usual, and gave a content yawn. He stopped mid-yawn. He noticed something out of place. Since when was his room littered with all sorts of toys and games? His room was never a bright red, always a plain white shade.

At that moment the door to the room opened. Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku, walked in. At first Sugoroku didn't seem to notice Ryou. He only walked towards the window to pull open the blinds, picking up a few misplaced toys along the way. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Oh! Ryou, you're up," he said walking up to the bed. He placed the back of his hand on Ryou's forehead. "Hm... The fever's cleared."

Ryou, in the meantime, just blinked and stared confusingly. How did he find himself at Yuugi's house? Wasn't he in the park?

"I'll go fix you a nice hot bowl of soup. The boy's will be glad to hear that you're awake!" Sugoroku said with a kind smile. Before Ryou could say a word, the old man had closed the door behind him.

'_How did I end up at Yuugi's?_' Ryou thought. The boy stood up. He realized that he was no longer in his own clothing. His mind was foggy and his limbs were heavy. He walked towards the door with much effort. Before Ryou had a chance to turn the knob, the door opened. Yuugi and Yami walked in.

"Ryou, you should be in bed," Yuugi said. He guided the dazed boy back to the bed.

"I-I'm fine Yuugi," Ryou said tiredly, "I really have to get home."

"In this weather?" Yami asked looking out the window. The rain was still pouring down heavily. Droplets were pounding agains the windows and rooftops. "You'll probably collapse again. I found you at the park, you were ice cold!" The ex-pharaoh turned towards the white haired teen, "Why were you out there anyway?"

Ryou stayed silent. Did he really want to say that he had to get away from Bakura? "I went out for a walk this morning. Then it started raining, I never thought it would come down this hard," he lied.

"Oh," Yuugi said simply. He wasn't too convinced, but decided not to push the subject.

/ _Yami... It started raining yesterday night, and it hasn't stopped yet._ / Yuugi said through their connection.

// _Really? Why would Ryou lie to us? _//

/_ I think he's trying to hide something._ / There was a slight pause in the conversation. Until Yuugi quickly said, /_ Don't ask him though- _/ It was too late. Yami had already spoken.

"Ryou... is there something you're hiding from us?" Yami asked slowly, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"No, no! W-why would you think so?"

/ _Yami. Don't push the subject._ / Yuugi warned.

Yami ignored his hikari though. "It's just that... When we changed you into dryer clothing, we noticed some scars on your back."

Ryou stayed silent.

/_ Yami..._ / Yuugi started in a threatening voice. /_ Stop it. You're making him uncomfortable._ /

//_ Don't worry Yuugi. I know what I'm doing. _//

/_ I'm not sure about this... _/

"What do you want from me?" Ryou asked suddenly, making both Yuugi and Yami jump. His eyes were emotionless and his face was blank.

"We just want to know what had happened." Yami answered. "Did Bakura have something to do with it?"

"No!" Ryou answered suddenly. He had practically shouted. He quickly calmed down and turned away.

"You're hiding something," Yami put simply, "Tell us what happened. We can help you." He got nothing out of Ryou. "Look, if Bakura was the one that caused you these scars. We can find a way to stop it all. We can help you out, Ryou."

"How can YOU possibly help?" Ryou said in a tone so unlike him.

"Well...for one, we can talk to Bakura-"

"Ha! Talk to him? You think 'TALKING' will help? Look Yami," Ryou spat out the name as if it were poisoned, "There's NOTHING anyone of you can do for me. Nothing."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because you have to understand what I'm going through to help. And you two have been lucky enough to have never experienced such pain! You two have never had a problem with each other. Always being there to help each other out, always there to comfort each other. And do you know what I get? PAIN. Never once in my life have I been truly happy. And when I think my life couldn't get any worse, Bakura shows up.

"He showed up at the worst time in my life! My sister had just passed away, and my life was very unstable. My father had gotten a new job, and because of that he's never home anymore. He's always in some other country digging up fossils and artifacts. I was always home alone. When I first saw Bakura, I was happy for once. But that feeling came short as I got my first punch from him. From there on, my life was always going down." Ryou looked up and stared at the two boys with anger.

"But you wouldn't know," he turned around and proceeded to leave.

Yami just hung his head low. He stood with Yuugi in silence.

"_Oh hello Ryou. Are you feeling better?....Ryou?......Ryou what's wrong? Where are you going?.......Hey wait-_" They heard the voice of Sugoroku trying to talk to Ryou. But the sound of a door slamming shut came shortly after.

Yuugi turned to look at his other self and frowned deeply, something you hardly see him doing. "You knew what you were doing huh?"

Yami just sighed deeply and walked out of the room.

------------------------------

_"Bakura..." a voice echoed through the darkness._

The tomb robber looked around the dark scene. He couldn't see anything.

"Bakura..." again the voice called, "You have to stop..."

He growled slightly, this was getting annoying. "Stop what?"

"Stop all the pain."

Suddenly, he felt himself being tugged on. His body was hurled in an unknown direction, and was thrown onto solid ground. When he came to, he saw two familiar people standing in front of him. Yami and Yuugi. Their backs were turned to him. Bakura took a look around him and saw that he had somehow ended up in a cemetery. He stood up quickly and walked towards the two men, stopping shortly when Yami bent down and placed a single white rose on the grave. A quiet conversation stirred, and Bakura caught every word.

"Poor Ryou..." Yuugi started, his voice was deeper than Bakura remembered.   
"We should have helped him," Yami answered.   
"Was there anything we could have really done?"   
"...Yes...Yes, there was."   
"What would have that been?"   
"We could have stopped that blasted tomb robber from getting to him." Yami scrunched up his fists and tried to calm down.

Yuugi placed a warm hand on his yami's shoulders. "Calm down, Yami. There's nothing we could do to fix this right now. He's been gone for two years, we have to accept this and move on."

"It's....It's just that...It's such a shame that he had to die at the age of seventeen," Yami shook his head slightly, "He wasn't even old enough to drive, or go to bars. He was still just a child. Couldn't he have died just one year after? at least he could have experienced adulthood."

Yuugi sighed heavily. "We need to go, we're going to be late for work."

Yami nodded and turned to leave, but accidently bumped into Bakura. "Oh, Excuse me," he said before walking on.

Yuugi followed, but took one last look at Bakura before catching up with his yami. "Yami... That guy looks a lot like Bakura, don't you think?"

Bakura couldn't believe what he had heard. 'What? Ryou, dead?' He hesitantly turned his eyes to the tombstone where Yami had placed the rose. There, carved neatly into the hard stone, read the name 'Bakura, Ryou'. Bakura backed away from the stone and closed his eyes, trying to even out his ragged breaths. 'This isn't happening...'

-------**--------

Bakura shot up from the couch he occupied. Another dream... Will they never stop coming? He stretched lazily and gave a content yawn. He was becoming a bit hungry, maybe he could get Ryou to fix something for him. Dragging his feet across the creme carpet, he made his way upstairs. He was surprised to find Ryou's door open, but when he peered in, no one was there. '_Maybe that hikari is in the bathroom..._' He looked down the hall, but the bathroom door was open as well, and the light wasn't on. '_Where could he have gone?_'

After searching the house, Bakura took into consideration that Ryou had probably gone out. '_Who would go out in this kind of weather?_' He sighed as the doorbell rang.

"What do you want?" Bakura snapped coldly upon seeing Yami.

"Do you know where Ryou is?" the former pharaoh answered calmly.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing."

"Well? Do you?"

"No, dumbass! I don't!" Bakura was getting annoyed. What exactly did he want anyways?

"Well...then..."

"Spit it out,"

"Do you know anything about how Ryou may have gotten those scars on his back?" Yami asked, his voice clearly filled with suspicion.

"No, I don't!"

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"Why do you always come to me when Ryou gets hurt? Why do you always suspect me of everything?!" Bakura was letting his anger get the best of him.

"Because you're always the one that causes his injuries," Yami stated simply.

"And? So what if I did?"

"You would need to seek help."

"Help? That's the best you can do? Get me HELP? HA!"

"It would really help this situation." Yami said, beginning to get really irritated by Bakura's stubborness.

"Oh really? And how exactly would you help me? By giving me a lesson on how to 'Properly' treat a hikari?" Bakura mocked, "You wouldn't be able to help. You don't even understand this situation of ours. How would you help someone if you haven't experienced the problem yourself? You don't know the answer...do you _pharaoh_?"

Yami paused for a moment before saying, "I'm only trying to stop you from KILLING your hikari."

Bakura laughed maniacly. "Stop me from KILLING? That's a good one. But I'm not stupid enough to kill my Host, Yami. I know that I need a host inorder to survive. I wouldn't give my life away, just to kill someone else. Now if you have nothing better to say, which you don't, LEAVE!" Bakura slammed the door shut and stomped away angerly.

'_Help? What do I need help for? So I won't kill my hikari? Hmph, does it seem like Ryou's dying?_' Bakura thought angerly as he flipped on the television. '_The pharaoh thinks he can help? He doesn't know what the problem is. Of course he doesn't! He always gets along with his Light. There's never an argument or fight between the two. They're just happy to be by each other. Lucky Bastard. I can't even look at Ryou without making him shake uncontrollable. I can't even TALK to my hikari without making him stutter!_' Bakura hated the two now, Yami and Yuugi. Even though he hated them before, he despised them even more now.

------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	4. Changes In Our Lives

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

  
  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 4: Changes In Our Lives   
By: Nadako-Mika

_Splish. Splash._

_Splish. Splash._

Ryou raced his way away from Kame Game Shop. He had no idea where he was going, or where he wanted to go. He gave his trust to his rapidly moving legs. He didn't pay any attention to where he was being led, or anything around him. He was only aware of himself, and what he felt. His senses had pricked up.

_Splish. Splash._

He stomped through the large puddles of rain water on the concrete ground. The freezing water caught onto the pants he wore, gluing them to his fridged legs. The heavy rain pounded against his crown, dampening his white hair. His vision was blurred by the strands of hair hanging limply. The water was ice cold, cutting into his already numb skin. A loud rumbling filled his ears, followed by a sudden flash of light illuminating the cloudy gray sky.

Thunder and Lightning.

Maybe he should head for cover. He shouldn't be out in the rain, let alone be in a storm. He ran towards the park again, but this time, he headed for thick bush of trees to the right. The park forest. He would be able to find shelter there.

The flooded grass flatted before his feet. Loose dirt and mud splashing upon the clothes he wore. He didn't notice it. he just kept running deeper and deeper into the thick forest. He didn't notice the soggy ground below him become harder and dryer with each step. He didn't notice the raindrops lightening to a stop. Nor did he notice the air in the atmosphere grow thicker, and the light grow dimmer. By the time that he did stop, his surroundings seemed unfamiliar.

'_I must be in the center of the forest._' he thought. The trees were unusually tall, their wide tree tops blocking out the rain. Every once in a while, a single drop of rain would fall onto Ryou's semi dry clothes.

There was a large willow tree nearby. Ryou made his way slowly towards it, still trying to catch his breath. He brushed aside the lightly hanging leaves and sat upon a low branch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting for his heartbeat to die down. One of his eyes opened when he heard a loud, painful chirp of a bird. On an upper branch, higher than he was, were two doves. He sat quietly and watched the two animals.

'_Doves?_' he wondered, '_What are Doves doing here in the city?_'

He gasped as he saw the larger, darker dove peck at the more fragile one. The little one cried out, trying to push the older one away. The dove gave one last hard peck at the other and watched as it fell off the branch. It floated gracefully towards Ryou. He held out his hands as the small white dove fell upon him. It withered under his touch. Ryou frowned as he saw the bird's clipped wing.

'_Poor thing..._'

The little dove eventually stood up on Ryou's palm. It nipped at it's wings a bit before stretching it out. It tended to it's wounds, oblivious to Ryou's presence. The bird ruffled its feathers for the last time, then turned to look into the boy's eyes. It then turned to look at the other dove, who ruffling it's feathers arrogantly, and cooed softly.

"You've been driven out of your home too, huh?" Ryou asked softly, not expecting an answer. "I know how you feel..."

The dove hopped off Ryou's hand with some effort. It wobbled off and jumped onto a tree, sure to avoid the other dove. The bird perched there contently, ignoring the fact that the other dove was drawing closer to it.

Ryou got up from his resting place, he had an inkling as to what may happen next between the two birds. He decided to leave; not wanting to watch what would happen, and not wanting to interfere.

'_Where am I to go now?_' he pondered as he took slow steps into the pouring rain. '_Should I even consider going back home?...Back to..him?_' His heart ached for the site of Bakura. It had only been a few hours, but he longed to see him. His mind told him to go back, but his body objected.

_Why?_

A gentle whisper of a voice drifted across the air.

_After all he's done to you...Why?_

'_After all he's done to me?_' Ryou stared into the open, quite confused.

_Why?... Why go back to him?... After all he's done to you..._

A sudden wave of pain hit Ryou with such force, that he was thrown onto the damp concrete ground. He lay deadly still, unable to move his limbs. He felt numb. His nerves were shut down, and his mind was slowly drifting into unconciousnes. His head ached as past memories of Bakura's beatings flashed back at him. He didn't want to see it all again. Each time he would shut his eyes, a new scene was played before him.

'_Why?... Why is all this happening to me?_'

----------------------

Bakura paced around the house. Where could his hikari have gone? He knew Ryou had gone to the pharaoh, but then had run off again. Now where could he be? Questions concerning his hikari's where abouts flooded his mind.

_...Where is he?   
...Is he alright?... What happened to him?   
...Did someone take him?... Will I ever see him again?   
...Why would he leave?_

...Why do I even care?

That last question resounded in his mind. Why DID he care? It was Ryou after all. If anything had happened to him, it was his own fault. He knows enough not to go out into the rain. And of course, if anything WERE to happen, Ryou would have contacted Bakura through the Sennen Ring. There was nothing to worry about. And besides, He didn't care.

_...Should I care?_

Guilt hung heavily on Bakura's heart. It was his hikari that was out there. His other half, his other soul. Wasn't it his job to protect his other half? Why should he? Yami and Mariku do, but..why not him? Should he start taking better care of Ryou? What would happen if he didn't?

_...Ryou would end up dead._

Dead? Ryou dead? Just like that dream. But that was ONLY a dream, couldn't have been a real message...could it?

Bakura sat himself on the couch and sighed in frustration. So many things were going in his life, so many changes. Things were different than way back in ancient Egypt. There were many dangers in life now, it wasn't so simple anymore. New diseases, political problems, wars, nuclear chemicals and weapons. The world had turned to Hell. Ryou was stuck out in the world right now...

_...It's my job._

He would change. He would change for Ryou. It wasn't something Bakura would like to do, but his hikari's very existence depended on it. He would try his best not to hurt the little one. Why did he hurt him in the first place? He didn't know. It was just...a reaction. A reflex. He did it without even knowing it.

Where should he start? Maybe finding Ryou and bringing him into the saftey of the house would be a good start. Yes. He'll do that. He would march out into the rain, coat or no coat. He would search all day and night for his hikari. Bakura knew very well that Ryou couldn't fend for himself out on the streets.

He stalked out of the house, ignoring the icy sheets of rain coming down upon him. The cold wasn't important right now, Ryou was. Ryou's well being was important. It was his responsibility to take care of Ryou now. His hikari had no family left; his mother and sister were dead. He hadn't heard from his father in nearly five months, and he had no living relatives to this day. Bakura didn't know why he felt the way he did. He didn't recognize the feeling.

The park. Bakura had a feeling that Ryou would be at the park. He walked through the damp grasses, eyes wide open in search of his hikari. As he neared the forest edge, he was sure Ryou was near. He could feel the boy's agony, though he didn't want to.

'_Why the pain, Ryou?_' he recieved no answer.

Bakura came upon a figure drenched with rain, his snowy white hair fell over his face, covering his features. Bakura was sure it was Ryou, he recognized his presence anywhere. The spirit quickly ran to his hikari's side, checking to see if he was alright. Bakura shook the boy slightly, but recieved no response. He shook a little harder, still nothing. What was wrong?

"R-Ryou? Wake up," Bakura checked for a pulse, it was still there. '_He's sleeping. Just sleeping._'

He picked up the boy with little effort. He was awfully light. Bakura watched sadly as Ryou's closed eyes darted around in his sleep. What was he dreaming about? Walking slowly home, Bakura sometimes stopped when Ryou would mutter something inaudible. He was obviously in some sort of discomfort or pain. Bakura wished he could cure that, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Hours had passed and Ryou still showed no sign of waking. The boy still seemed to be resting peacefully, with the occasional twist or turn in his sleep. Bakura sat with Ryou on his lap, gently rocking the other boy in his sleep. The old spirit sang something to his hikari in a language now lost to the world. He watched Ryou anxiously, hoping he would wake up soon. He's only asleep. Bakura told himself. Just asleep...

----------------------

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	5. It's Better This Way

**A/N:** I don't have much to say about this chapter...I'm not in a very happy mood. Which is sorta good, because I'll be able to write more angst.. All I have to say is that this chapter will be somewhat of a tear-jerker..I'll warn you to get out your tissues when I start crying as I write... Though, I don't cry much anymore... I'm just really depressed right now, I WANT to cry but I can't. And I'm just rambling on and on... So I think I'll shut up and let you read..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.. I'd have been a lot more cheerful if I did...

  
  
  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 5: ...It's Better This Way   
By: Nadako-Mika

_The air around him was warm and still, making him feel unusually comfortable. He embraced the feeling readily, never has he felt so at peace. The area around him was colored in a welcoming blue; the colors shifting and twisting in various shades. It kind of reminded him of the sea. The calm and vicous waters, the melodious and raging rhythms of the waves. The soft and rough feeling of the water against your skin. The place was filled with so many emotions._

Tears escaped from his blinking eyes. Tears of joy and sufferings. So many emotions flooded through his mind. Happiness and sadness. Depression and anxiety. His heart ached from sufferings and leaped for joy; beating heavily in his chest. He smiled and frowned at the same time, never thinking it was even possible.

"Ryou, my little boy." a soft voice called for him.

He closed his eyes in bliss, savoring the soothing tone of that familiar voice.

"Ryou, my little boy." it called again. "You must listen carefully.."

"I'm listening.."

"He is harming you, my boy... He's hurting your soul. You must do something about it, Ryou. You can no longer let these events go,"

Ryou's eyes snapped open. Large warm brown orbs filled with such pain. His senses no longer danced with each other. No. He only felt pain. He felt incredible sadness as memories came flashing back at him.

"Bakura..."

"Yes.. He is the one." that voice..it sounded so familiar to him.

Ryou looked up sadly. Hope mingled within the depts of sadness. He hasn't seen her in such a long time...   
"Mother?.."

"Ryou, my little boy..." the woman said. She floated down towards the teenager, her silvery hair whipping through the flashing blue colors. Her eyes were a gentle gray; so full of life, yet showing the sadness of death. Her smile was gentle and warm, and could easily melt the hearts of many. But it couldn't penetrate through Ryou's sadened heart. "Why so much pain?"

"M-Mother..." he looked away. Never has he felt so ashamed. Has he done something wrong with his life? He felt like a bad son, letting someone else control his life. This wasn't why his mother had brought him into the living world.

"Hush, my child," she ushered. "There is no need for worry. There was nothing you could do, Sister Fate had already chosen your path. Fate may be cruel, but no worries. You can still change your destiny. Sister Fate can allow that, Ryou."

None of what the woman said had made sense to him. So what was he to do? Let Bakura go? Get rid of Bakura?

"I don't understand..."

"Make him realize the mistake. Confront him. Make him see."

Ryou only looked down, trying to figure out what his mother was trying to tell him. He felt warm arms embrace him lovingly. He looked up to see his mother's smiling face. The smile he had seen so many times as a little boy.

"Ryou, my little boy... Go to sleep. Rest your mind." she suggested. She rocked slowly back and forth, cradling her son as if he were still four years old.

Ryou felt his eyes grow heavy and droop slightly. Before sleep overtook his senses, he heard the soft hum of a soothing lullaby.

------------------------------------

Ryou's eyes fluttered open. He was surprised to see warm strong arms embracing him in a tight hug. The arms were quite thin and pale. Painful red scars traced along the healed viens. Ryou frowned, who was holding onto him? He looked around the room, it was his own home. The white walls, the blood red fabric of the couch, the familiar scent. It was all his, his home. Then who...?

The boy stiffened as realization dawned on him. Could it be... Who else? Who else would have the keys? The person behind him shifted slightly. Ryou only guessed that he was asleep. As the person moved, one arm was lifted from atop of Ryou. Ryou took this opertunity to slip away silently. The boy quickly stood up, and almost toppled over. He felt dizzy from the sudden movements. When he had steadied himself, he walked towards the door. He had to get out before the person woke up. Ryou proceeded to unlock the door...

A small click was heard. A pair of sharp brown eyes snapped open. Eyes squinting, trying to focus on the figure by the main door.

"Ryou?' a quiet voice asked.

The boy turned around. His body grew rigid as he saw his yami heaving himself up to a sitting position. "B-Bakura.."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I n-need to go for a walk."

"In this weather?" Bakura asked somewhat innocently. He slowly advanced on his hikari, though not in such a threatening way. His eyes no longer held the deep hatred and cold feelings. No. They had softened a little, revealing the tiniest shine to the dull color. He held out his hand. "Come on. You need to rest." he said.

Ryou backed away and stared at Bakura's hand, as if it were some sort of harmful weapon. What was the yami trying to do? He started shaking violently as Bakura walked closer. What was happening?

Bakura instantly stopped when he saw how frightened his hikari was. Was this his doing? Had he scared Ryou to such a point? Bakura frowned deeply and looked at Ryou. "I-I'm sorry..."

Ryou's eyes shot open. Did... Did he just hear Bakura ...appologize? Was this some sort of trick? He stood in shock. He didn't notice Bakura walk closer to him, but was snapped back to reality when his arms embrace him once again. Ryou's body froze in fear.

Bakura pulled Ryou into a loose hug. Tears threatened to spill from his sharp eyes. Why was Ryou so afraid of him? "Hikari? Will you ever forgive me?" he asked in his unusually quiet voice. "Can you forgive me for what I've done to you?"

"Bakura..." should he trust him? A part of him wanted to return his yami's embrace. A part of him wanted to scream and lash out. Ryou's heart told him to give in, to forgive him. His mind screamed out in protest. After all, Bakura had hurt him in so many ways. Could he really trust him? And what about that dream? It had felt so real, was it really his mother? Was what she had said true? If so.. he should be careful around Bakura.

Ryou pushed away from the hug. His mind running in confusion. Tears lined his vision as he stared down at the floor. What was he to do? Was Bakura telling the truth? Why would Bakura change all of a sudden? If he gave in, he would probably be hurt all over again. Then again, this could be his only chance to tell him how he felt. That he loved Bakura. Ryou looked up hesitantly and locked eyes with Bakura's.

He wanted to burst out crying, right then and there. Bakura's eyes... So full of sadness. Anger, depression, hate, and sympathy all mixed together and then enveloped by a sea of brown. Could Bakura really care about him? What about the hate? There was hate deeply embeded in those eyes as well. It was all so confusing.

"E-excuse me..." Ryou whispered before running upstairs.

"R-Ryou, wait!" Bakura was at the base of the stairs when he heard a door slam shut, and a lock click loudly. He made his way up slowly and gracefully, his feet never making a sound. The bathroom door was closed, and light leaked from under the slight crack. Pressing his ears against the door he heard something. Sobbing. Ryou was crying.

It wasn't the usual cries. Not the ones full of agony and pain. These cries and tears were so full of confusion and sadness. Bakura's heart twisted painfully upon hearing it. He reluctantly tore himself from the place and headed back downstairs. He would let the boy have his time.

------------------------------------

Bakura was about to knock on the still closed bathroom door, when he heard a loud thump. He held his breath, it came from behind the door. It had sounded like something heavy had fallen. He knocked loudly, but there was no response.

"Ryou?" he called, rather worriedly. "Ryou? Are you okay?"

He began to panic. What happened? There wasn't a sound from the boy inside. No sob, no sigh, not even a 'Go Away'. What could he have done?

Something began to leak from under the door. Bakura looked down, and he paled. A crimson liquid was seeping through.

'_Blood?! The Hells... Hikari, what have you done this time?!_' Bakura tried to open the door, but it was still locked. He furiously twisted the knob, trying to force it open. He then resulted to picking the lock. He took out a think stip of metal and started poking at the doorknob, fumbling many times in his panicking state.

After what seemed to him like hours, the door clicked and was swung open. Bakura rushed in and gagged at what he saw. Ryou was sprawled across the tiled floor, a blood covered razor by his side. Blood was quickly escaping from his self inflicted wounds. The stench of copper quickly filled the air. Bakura backed away slightly, surprised to see such a thing. His hikari, his light. How could a pure light such as Ryou do something like this?

(Nadako: *cringes* Ooh... a bit bloody... Sorry you had to read that...)

Coming out of his shocked state, Bakura headed for the cupboards. He quickly pulled bandages off the shelfs. He worked quickly trying to wrap up Ryou's wounds. He propped the unconcious Ryou against the wall and proceeded to clean up the bloody mess. Throwing the blood red clothes and mop away, Bakura turned on the bathtub tap. He was going to wash the blood out of Ryou's purely white hair.

'_Ryou.. Why did you do this?_'

Ryou was on the bed now, resting peacefully. Bakura came in every minute or so to check up on him. He was obviously worried about his hikari. Why would Ryou do such a thing? What would have driven him to harm himself? The answer was obvious, but Bakura didn't want to believe it.

'_Am I the one who's been doing all this?_' he pondered, '_But.. I've changed. I've changed for the better...right? Why is he... Why is he still dying?! WHY?! I've done what I've been told to do. But no change. Ryou's still drifting away. I can feel it, he's still fading._

'_Maybe it's because I'm around. He can't stand me... He's dying because I'm alway around to hurt him physically or mentally. I'm probably just a plague to him. Then what do I do?... Leave? If I leave, he would never be hurt by me again. He'd be free to live his own life. Maybe I should leave..._'

Bakura frowned ans sighed heavily as he walked into Ryou's room again. How was he going to leave? He couldn't just stay in the Sennen Ring, Ryou could still barge in. He could leave physically. He could move out. He did, after all, have his own physical body. Yes. That's what he would do. He'd move out and close the link between him and Ryou. Perhaps he should pack some things before just heading out the door.

What did a spirit like himself need? Some clothing would be nice. Bakura shifted through Ryou's wardrobe and pulled out the outfits with dark colors. His hikari never did wear dark colors, it was always him. Money. He needed money to survive out in the world. But he couldn't just take all of it; Ryou needed some too. He'd just have to borrow some at first, make his own over time, and return the borrowed money to Ryou's bank account. Bakura seemed to have this all planned out.

Ryou stirred in his sleep, though Bakura took no notice. Pained eyes snapped open and took in the surroundings. He was no longer in the cramped little bathroom of theirs. He was on his own bed, in a new outfit, with bandaged arms. He turned his head in the other direction and saw Bakura putting a few of his belongings into a suit-case. Curiousity got the better of him and he sat up carefully; his arms were quite sore. Ryou staggered slowly to his yami.

"Bakura?" a small voice called from behind him.

Bakura turned his head and met eyes with his hikari. He frowned slightly. He hadn't wanted Ryou to know of his departure. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing," Bakura answered simply. He quickly turned around and shut the suit case closed. He stood up and took the case with him, trying to avoid looking into his hikari's sad eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm leaving."

Ryou frowned. He was leaving? Where to and why? Why would Bakura leave? He wasn't going to leave him all alone was he? "Why are you...leaving?"

"It's for the better..." Bakura answered again, trying to conceal his sadness. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with his hikari, but he knew he shouldn't.

"What do you mean it's for the better?! You're not just going to leave me alone are you?" Ryou asked frantically. He didn't want to be alone in this house. He wanted some company, even if it meant it had to be Bakura.

"It would be better for you if I left,"

"I don't understand-"

"You don't have to." Bakura snapped. He twirled around and stared at Ryou. He saw the fright in the boy's eyes again. No, he couldn't stay any longer. "Look, hikari. It's just too complicated to explain. It.. It's better this way." He spun around and hurried downstairs, Ryou chasing him.

"Bakura! Wait, what do you mean?! Just wait! Don't leave yet. Bakura-" Ryou watched sadly as his yami sprinted out the door and into the rain. Bakura dashed through the puddles, not daring to look back once.

Ryou shook with tears. Why had he left? Was there something about him? '_Maybe he finally had enough of me..._' he thought bitterly, '_He probably couldn't stand to see me anymore._'

He didn't want it this way. He wanted his yami to stay. If Bakura really had changed, they could have fixed the little gaps in their relationship. They could have started over. It felt as if his heart had died on him; aching badly in his chest. Tears flowed non-stop; soaking his clothes. He ran out the door and saw Bakura's dissappearing figure.

"_BAKURA!_" his shout echoed through the abandoned streets.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	6. As Void Engulfs Thy Soul

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

  
  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 6: As Void Engulfs Thy Soul   
By: Nadako-Mika

The night had set in and the clouds had cleared. No more tears fell from the heavens above, no more thunderous cries from the Lord himself. It was just silent, so blissfully silent. However peaceful it was.. Ryou couldn't feel a thing.

The night had set in and the clouds had cleared. He no longer shed crytal tears with the angels that mourn. He no longer cried out in frustration at the unbearable pain he felt. He felt nothing. Not sadness, not happiness. He wasn't content. His soul had been locked up and thrown out the very window on which he sat.

Ryou sat on the thin ledge of his bedroom window, which was on the thrid floor of his house. He balanced perfectly upon the rim, not even noticing the great height below him. He stared down the street where his Yami had fled, just thinking...maybe Bakura would come running back to him again. He had sat there ever since his yami had ran out. Each passing minute chased the bits of hope left within him.

Minutes passed and Ryou still hadn't moved an inch. He stared blanky down that road, his dull and empty eyes locked on the exact path Bakura took. Painful thoughts and memories flowed through his mind; he tried his best to ignore them. One thought struck out at him. _Could Bakura feel his distress?_? It could be possible, he hadn't felt their link slam shut; then again, he hasn't felt anything for a long while.

The boy gave a small sigh, releasing the stress pent up inside him. His mind carried back from his thoughts to reality. He seemed shocked to find himself on such a high ledge. Not daring to move, he peered down. It was awfully high. How was he going to get down? Another sigh.. Did it really matter? Would it matter if he were stuck on the high window for years? Would anyone notice?.... Would Bakura notice?

'_No.. He's gone now. He'll probably never come back, let alone talk to me again._' he thought to himself, answering his thoughts.

A single lone star twinkled brightly from the sea of navy blue above. Ryou looked up at it with sad eyes. '_Don't you mind being all alone?_' he thought, directing the question to the star.

Wasn't there a little rhyme that went along with the stars? '_How did it go again?_' Ryou thought, '_Star light, Star Bright. First Star I see tonight. I wish a may. I wish I might. Have a wish this wishing night._'

A wish? Would his wish come true? Ryou smiled gently, why not make a wish? Just for the fun of it.

'_I wish, that..._'

----------------------------------------

The rain had stopped hours ago, yet he was still soaked. His blouse clung tightly to his well built chest, his dark jacket draped loosely over. His luxurious hair hung limply over his shadowed eyes, granting them a mysterious effect. He effortlessly hauled a suitcase by his side; leaning over slightly, as if the baggage weighed too much for his slim figure.

Where was he to go? He had no home now, no place to sleep for the night. He had left his home for good, he didn't wish to go back.. at least, not yet. Did he have any friends, to which they may offer shelter? He huffed. The only people who were even close to being considered 'friends' was that psychotic pair; Mariku and Malik Ishtar.

'_Why not? It's not like I have anyplace else in mind._'

Deciding no better place to go, the depressed yami sauntered down a familiar street. Old memories (sometimes painful) of him and his hikari flashed at him while he walked.

~   
  
_"Huh?" a six-year old Ryou backed away in confusion. His ring-pendant he recieved as a gift from his father, started to glow strangely.   
  
A boy who looked about his age appeared next to him. "What is your name?"   
  
"Bakura, Ryou.. Who are you?"   
  
"I...don't know..."   
  
Ryou became a bit confused at the boy's reply. How could someone not know who they were? "Do you have ameesa?" he asked shyly. Of course, he had meant to say 'amnesia', but it didn't quite come out properly.   
  
The boy tilted his head and stared at Ryou in curiousity. "What is... ameesa?"   
  
"You get it when you start to forget important things; like your name, birthday, or even where your favorite bunny is." Ryou answered. "Well.. If you don't remember your name, how about I give you one?"   
  
"I guess that would be alright."   
  
"I'll call you Bakura!" Ryou squeeled with delight.   
  
The boy, now known as 'Bakura' blinked. "But, isn't that YOUR name?"   
  
Ryou smiled and nodded. "It will be alright if you use my name, you look like me so there won't be a problem!"   
  
Bakura didn't quite understand what the boy meant, but decided to nod along.   
  
Ryou gave a little giggle then said, "We're going to have so much fun, Bakura! From now on, we'll be best friends!"   
_   
~

Tears brimmed Bakura's eyes; hardly noticeable against his soaked hair. He (his hikari) said they would be best friends.. how horribly wrong he was. Another memory floated by. This time, a few years after his first time meeting Ryou.

~ _  
  
Ten year old Ryou bounded into his room. Smiling and hopping slightly as he went. He opened the door, expecting to see his yami there to greet him. He was right, Bakura was sitting on his bed. Ryou grinned broadly at his other self, and dismissed the fact that his Bakura seemed...darker.. than usual.   
  
"How was your day. Bakura?"   
  
He only recieved a low growl.   
  
Slightly taken back by the response, Ryou tried to start up a conversation. "Did you go anywhere today?"   
  
"Can a spirit such as myself leave the presence of the Sennen Ring?" Bakura snapped back, rather coldly.   
  
Ryou immediately dropped his frown. "Bakura?... What's wrong?"   
  
Another growl. "It's nothing.."   
  
But the boy wouldn't hear of it. Ryou ran up to his yami, and proceeded to give him a friendly hug. But was shoved back. Ryou stared at Bakura in confusion.   
  
"Just leave me alone..."   
  
"But, Bakura. I can-"   
  
"I don't need your help, baka!"   
  
Ryou inhaled sharply and turned around. He felt something he had never felt before... fright. For once, he was scared of Bakura. His friend. His other self. Bakura's never scared him before.   
  
Bakura lifted his sharp eyes at a strange sound. He heard.. sniffling...followed by constant sobs. He groaned. "Now what? It's enough I have to put up with your constant glee and purity, but now I have to deal with your cries?" he blurted.   
  
Ryou's sobs immediately stopped. He turned around, red eyes filling with even more tears, and looked at his yami. "B-Bakura?..."   
  
Bakura just turned his head arrogantly. Ignoring the fact that his hikari had ran out of the room. But the boy's facial expression softened after his hikari left. Bakura regretted he had said such a thing, it was hurtful and mean. But he couldn't help but think that Ryou had deserved it. There was no reasoning behind that thought.   
_   
~

Bakura's feet carried him to the door of a rather old looking house. He absent mindedly climbed up the creaky old porch steps and to the doorbell. He rung the door before dropping his suitcase and waiting blankly for his friend to answer.

Malik bounded to the door. Upon opening it to greet his visitor, his face fell. "Bakura?"

The white haired yami gave no answer.

"What are you doing out? You're soaked! And why do you have that suit case with you? It's getting late, you should really get back to Ryou-"

That last word... 'Ryou'... sent Bakura flying back to reality. He blinked and saw that Malik was looking worridly at him.

"Bakura? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine.." he croaked. It was a lie, of course. How would you feel if you had to part with your hikari?

Malik stepped aside and pulled Bakura in. "Come inside, you can dry off."

As Malik led Bakura to the bathroom, the depressed yami spoke up. "I need a place to stay," Bakura said dully. His voice was flat and sounded dead to the world.

"Why?"

Bakura ignored the question and asked one of his own, "Do you think I could stay here for a little while?"

"Of course you can," Malik answered. he furrowed his brow, obviously worried. "What happened Bakura?"

"Thank you," Bakura said, completely ignoring his friends question again.

Malik shook his head and stopped at the bathroom. "There are towels in there to dry off, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Bakura only nodded in appreciation before closing the bathroom door behind him.

----------------------------------------

'_I guess that's my wish then..._' Ryou sighed as he opened his eyes again. It had taken a few minutes, but he finally settled on a wish. He stared sadly up towards the little star in the sky. He frowned as he saw more bright dots accompanying it.

'_So you do have friends,_' he thought, '_You weren't really alone after all._'

The boy sighed deeply and examined the Sennen Ring that hund around his neck. He could feel (for once) that his connection with Bakura was narrowing. Only fragments of Bakura's thoughts came through, not enough to piece together. Such poor connection only meant that his yami was moving steadily futher from himself. Maybe Bakura was already at the other end of Domino City.

'_Bakura where are you?_' Ryou's eyes lost their gleam as he fell faint. '_You say this is suppose to be helping me... I'm not feeling any better, Bakura._'

In truth he wasn't. Ever since Bakura's departure, Ryou's energy seemed to be slipping away. Each waking minute a little bit of Ryou's spirit disappears. There was barely enough energy left in him to even lift an arm.

A slight ruffle was heard somewhere outside. Ryou turned his head and stared out into the open. It had sounded like a flap of feathers. He searched the skies, not really expecting to see anything. But his eyes fell upon a small bird soaring uneasily. It seemed to be that very same dove he had seen back in the park forest. It's beautiful white feathers were no longer pure and light, but stained red. It seemed to be wounded, for it's wings were beating unevenly, and it seemed to faulter in it's flight.

Ryou watched sadly as the fragile bird gave a painful cry before plummeting towards the earth. It would never again be able to fly...

'_Poor thing..._'

Ryou shut his eyes, pondering about what he had just witnessed. Would he meet the same fate? Would he be hurt so badly that he would be forced to fall from exhaustion?

Something light and fluffly brushed against Ryou's face. He looked up quickly and saw that three whitely glowing feathers were floating down gently. They seemed familiar to him... Then it hit him, they were his own feathers. They represented his pain, his torment. The feathers came from his very own wings; wings no mortal eye could see, but wings that still existed.

A wave of pain hit his chest. His body jolted, shocked by the sudden pang of agony that rushed through him. He sat up quickly from the rim on which he sat, soon realizing his mistake. He felt unbalanced on the thin ledge and soon felt the air rush past him. It seemed to take forever to fall through the air.

Ryou closed his eyes tightly, feeling faint and slightly dizzy from the pain. He was aware that he was falling three stories from his room, very aware of it. He ushered no scream or no reaction to shield himself from the impact he would soon meet. Instead he thought.. thought about why this had happened.

'_This is your doing, Bakura... You're killing me, and you don't even know it._'

Total darkness was what greeted the frail hikari, as he came towards the solid ground. But as his mind floated into a state of unconciousnes, he thought he heard a frustrated cry from someone other than himself.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	7. As Distress Creeps Upon One's Mind

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!

  
  
  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 7: As Distress Creeps Upon One's Mind   
By: Nadako-Mika

_...Total darkness was what greeted the frail hikari, as he came towards the solid ground. But as his mind floated into a state of unconciousnes, he thought he heard a frustrated cry from someone other than himself._

"Oh Ra...RYOU!"

---------------------------------------

The phone ran loudly at the Ishtar residence. Malik nearly dropped his coffee cup at the sudden sound. He placed the shaking drink back onto the kitchen table and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

His yami's voice greeted him, "_Hikari?_"

"Mariku?"

"_Yes. Er.. listen,_" Mariku started, "_I'm going to be a little late tonight._"

Malik frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"_I'm at the hospital right now-_"

"What?! Why are you at the hospital?!" Malik asked, hoping nothing had happened to his yami.

"_It's Ryou, you know...the Tomb Robber's hikari? I found the guy half splattered on the sidewalk. Actually.. I saw him fall from his window, don't know why he did that.. but he hit the ground pretty hard._"

Malik was taking a sip of his drink when he heard what his yami said. The contents was immediately sprayed from his mouth. "Ryou?! Is he alright?!" he practically screamed.

There was a slight pause on the other end. "_I don't know,_" Mariku answered, "_He's in the emergency room right now, no visitors permitted. Do you have any idea as to where that Tomb Robber may be?_"

"Yes, I do.. Bakura's here right now- he just walked into the room."

"_What's he doing there?_" suspicion filled the yami's voice.

"That's one thing I'd like to find out," Malik answered. He motioned the white-haried teen to sit down at the table. "He just arrived at the door and asked if he could stay for a bit."

---------------------------------------

**(( Bakura's P.O.V ))**

Who is that boy talking to? And why are they conversing about me? Did I do something wrong?

"...He just arrived at the door and asked if he could stay for a bit...............Should I bring him with me? .........Uh-huh.... He's out of the emergency room now? We'll be down there right away. Sure.. Bye."

The Egyptian in front of me hung up the phone and turned to face me. He gave a heavy sigh and said, "Ryou's at the hospital."

I just stared at him, blinking ever so often. By the look on his face, I'd say he wasn't expecting my response to be so.. blunt. I shifted in my seat as the awkward silence continued. What? Was he expecting me to say- '_Oh my Ra! What happened_' ? I didn't move after that.. just stared, but not at him. I was looking through him, trying to avert his gaze. There was something about those psychotic eyes of his. He always seemed to be able to force something out of you, just by staring. I frowned slightly as Malik continued to stare. How much longer was he going to keep this up?

"Did you hear what I said?" his voice made me jump out of my trance.

I blinked at him again.

Malik shook his head and stared at me again. This time, he managed to catch my gaze. "Ryou.. is at...the hospital," he repeated, speaking as if I didn't understand the language he spoke.

'_I know what you said, dumbass. I just don't feel like talking, is all._' I said quietly to myself. I tried to pry my eyes away from his, but found it quite impossible.

"I heard," was my reply.

His brows furrowed in confusion, and continued his gaze. He's obviously trying to get something out of me. "Aren't you worried about him?"

Curses! What kind of a question is that?! I should answer 'no'... He knows me as the heartless tomb robber who cares not for his hikari. But I can't lie right now; those acursed lavender eyes are going to pry the truth out of me. What am I to do.. I can't let him see that I've changed, that I'm actually WORRIED about Ryou's health.

"Bakura?" his voice brought me back from my inner debate.

"Hn?"

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"No," I said quite bluntly. No use lying there. Anyone -even Motou- could have seen that I wasn't paying attention.

Another sigh - this time full of frustration - seeped through Malik's lips. The teen stood up quietly and proceeded out the kitchen room. "Come on," he said quietly, "We're going to the Hospital."

'_Curses!_' I screamed at myself. How can I go see Ryou when all I'll do is kill him?! I frown and follow Malik out the door.

I felt his gaze follow my movements, as we walked. Was he suspecting something of me? I suddenly felt a peculiar jab at my mind. What was he trying to do? I shifted my eyes to the side and caught a glimpse of his Sennen Rod glowing. I then focused my eyes back to the street.

He does suspect something... He's trying to pry information from my mind. It's not going to work. You're not going to get anything from me, Ishtar.

My eyes glaze over as I focus on my Soul Room door. I can feel Malik trying to unlock the bounds around it. I concentrated the magic from the Ring on the door, doubling the defenses. A smirk crept up on me, '_Let's see you try to get past that, Malik._'

I knew the teen had given up when the peculiar feeling faded away. I turned to my side and stared at Malik, my eyes piercing him. He looks.. unnerved by my actions. I gave him a glance, one that clearly read '_I know what you're up to._' The trip was silent, there after.

---------------------------------------

He lay motionless, eyes closed, unable to move a single muscle. He wasn't in a deep slumber, but fully awake. His hearing had been enhanced by the silence around him. A sudden sniffle startled him, making his heart stop beating for a second. The light sniffle was replaced by a full sob. Whoever it was had broken down and was now crying near him. He frowned mentally, what happened? Who was out there?

"They're losing him," the person sobbed. By the tone of the voice, he could make out that it belonged to a female. He recognized it... it was his mother's.

"Oka-san[1]?" the voice of a child asked quietly, "What happened to onii-san[2]?"

"He's asleep, Amane[3]... just asleep."

"No he's not," the little girl replied, "Can't you feel it? He's still awake."

The woman's sobs grew louder. "I don't know what's wrong, Amane."

"Is he joining us?" the girl asked timidly, "Is onii-san going to-"

A man's voice spoke up, "Don't speak like that Amane! He's going to live. He's strong, he'll find a way to get through."

'_That voice.. so familiar. I know Oka-san is there._' Ryou stayed still, listening to the conversation. '_Amane? Imoto-chan[4]... What is she doing here... More so, what am I doing here? And where's HERE?_'

Ryou's mother spoke, her sobs cutting of a few words, "Why- did you leave- him?"

"I didn't plan on it," the man said, "It just.. happened."

Ryou felt soft, small hands brush against his smooth skin. "What's onii-san going to do once he finds out otou-san[5] is gone?" Amane asked. She turned her attention to her older brother and sighed. "Onii-san.. please stay strong.."

'_Stay strong? Why?...How?.......OTOU-SAN?!_'

The loud, constant beeping of a machine filled Ryou's ears. Drowning out the sound of his mother's sobs...

Large chocolate brown eyes blinked open, surveying the room slightly. It hurt to move. The slightest movement of his head caused a surge of pain to flood through his neck. Apparently, he was in a room... more so, a hospital room. It seemed that no one was in the room as of now, only himself. Ryou tried to sit up, to get a better look at his surroundings, only to be brought down by an immense flow of pain. He felt paralyzed- unable to move a single limb- but with the added pain.

Mariku had just walked into the room when he saw the boy fall and utter a faint cry. He quickly ran to his side.

"Ryou! Don't try to move," he said as he helped Ryou back down onto the bed.

The white haired teen bit his lip. Why did it hurt so much? What happened? "M-Mariku?" he asked, pain filled his voice.

The Egyptian blond looked up. "Hn?"

"Where am I?" Ryou asked, "What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. You took a pretty bad fall," Mariku frowned, "What happened then? Why did you fall out of your window?"

Ryou's eyes snapped open. He.. fell? Since when did he fall? All he remembered was feeling a quick breeze flow by... someone shouting...then a world of black. He turned to look at Mariku. "I..fell?"

"Yeah. You're lucky you're not dead. Three stories is awfully high," Mariku winced as he remembered just how Ryou looked when he had found him. It wasn't exactly a pleasant sight...

The door was suddenly opened as two figures walked in. Malik, upon seeing the frail teen, immediately ran full force towards the bed. Only to be stopped by his yami.

"Huh?" Malik looked up at his yami. Mariku only shook his head. He sighed and looked at Ryou. "What? No casts?" Malik asked.

It was true. For some odd reason, Ryou didn't have a single cast on him, despite the fact that he had just been in an accident involving a three story high building and solid ground. The boy only had painful scratches and cuts.

"Oh.. uh..." Ryou couldn't say anything. He hadn't noticed that little detail. His eyes shifted around the room, trying to ignore Malik's staring. Instead, his eyes fell upon a silent figure a dark corner of the room. Bakura sat there, eyes trained on a spot on the wall, oblivious to the fact that his hikari was staring.

Eventually, Bakura shifted his eyes to someplace other than the wall. As his eyes moved from their fixed spot, they locked on with bright chocolate ones. A slight pang hit his heart when he saw Ryou gazing at him. He felt bad for running out on hiim like that, but it was for the better...right? He shook his head slightly and tore away, trying to hide the emotions that surfaced in his eyes.

Ryou looked down at his hands, which were fumbling with the sheets. '_Why is Bakura here? I doubt he wanted to come here by choice. Maybe Malik-san forced him to come..._' the boy frowned and lowered his eyes.

The door opened once again, but Ryou and Bakura took no notice. A nurse walked in, carrying a frown on her face. She stopped short of the four teens and said, "Excuse me, but may I please talk to Bakura-san[6] alone?"

Mariku nodded at his hikari, and the pair headed towards the door. "We'll be outside if you need us," one of the Ishtars said to Ryou before walking out. Bakura proceeded to follow, but was stopped short.

"Family members may stay," the woman said, assuming Bakura was Ryou's brother, "You might want to hear this..."

The tomb robber only shrugged before sitting down again. He looked straight at the nurse, trying to avoid Ryou's futile attempts to catch his eye.

The nurse gave a soft sigh before looking at Ryou, her eyes full of pity. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news... but..."

---------------------------------------

"_What?... You mean he's...gone?_"

Malik and Mariku had their ears firmly pressed against the patient's door. Both eager to hear what the lady had to say to their friends. They both frowned when they here Ryou's voice. He sounded so hurt and weak, stuttering ever so often on words. The tragic news that sprung up on him probably didn't help the situation.

Malik turned to his yami, tears brimming his eyes. "Poor Ryou..."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Notes/Definitions::**

[1] Oka-san -::- Means 'Mother' in japanese.. at least.. I think...@.@ my memory is a bit foggy..   
**[2] Onii-san -::-** I'm pretty sure it means Older Brother. Not sure of the spelling though.. Horrible am I not?   
**[3] Amane -::-** Ryou's deceased little sister. Died a while ago... not sure exactly when.   
**[4] Imoto-chan -::-** Little sister   
**[5] Otou-san -::-** Father   
**[6]** The nurse was refering to Ryou...not Bakura... she just used his last name.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Author's notes have been removed due to ff.net's notice about chat dialogue being used in this.. x.x oy.. gomen-nasai!


	8. Alone and Grieving

**A/N:** Urga... I'm running out of ideas ;.; Must.. brainstorm!!   
  
Wah! A lot of reviews ^___^ I'm happy. We passed the 100 mark! *joyous* Congrats to **Elli the Ghostie** for being the 100th reviewer! *throws confetti* *ahem* well..now that THAT'S over..   
  
...Here's the eighth chapter! This chapter may be somewhat dark. It has some of Ryou's memories, none too pleasant.

  


**Disclaimer:**   
Don't you just HATE writing this every chapter? *takes in air* I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU NASTY LAWYER BUGS!   
  
**Nasty Lawyer 'bugs':** o.o *blown away*   
  
*grins happily*

  
  
  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 8: Alone and Grieving   
By: Nadako-Mika

  
  
  


_"What?... You mean he's...gone?"_

Malik and Mariku had their ears firmly pressed against the patient's door. Bother eager to hear what the lady had to say to their friends. They both frowned when they heard Ryou's voice. He sounded so hurt and weak, stuttering ever so often on words. The tragic news that sprung up on him probably didn't help the situation.

Malik turned to his yami, tears brimming his eyes. "Poor Ryou..."

----------------------------------

"H-how? Why? He can't have died!" Ryou wouldn't believe it. His only living family member wasn't living anymore.

"They said the digging site collapsed on him, they don't know how. It just.. caved. I'm sorry about the bad news," the nurse explained before heading to leave the room. She sighed heavily before exiting, hating what she had just done.

Ryou lay back on the firm hospital bed. His mind totally void of any emotion. '_Father.. You can't leave.._'

The doors opened again, letting in the two Egyptians. They both hurried to Ryou's side, sympathy clearly drawn on their faces.

Malik was speachless. "Ryou..."

Ryou only turned away, unable to look into those lavender orbs so full of concern. He didn't want any pity, he just wanted to be left alone. "I'm fine.." he said in a small whisper, barely audible.

'_Why me?_' Ryou thought. '_Why am I the one who goes through the pain. Why can't I share the pain?_' Tears slowly lined his vision, bluring his sight slightly.

Why, indeed? He could have broken a mirror and then walked under a ladder, but the bad luck would never have equaled the luck he was having now.

'_First it was Mother, then Amane... Now Father. Why do I keep losing everyone?_'

~

_The warm summer breeze blew by him, but no matter how warm it was he seemed to stay cold and empty. Of course, he didn't know why he felt so lonely. He was only four._

They were burrying her.

Ryou stared as the workmen lowered a wooden coffin down into a deep hole dug in the ground. He wondered why. Why did they have to burry her? Father had said that she had gone up to Heaven, but that still didn't explain why they had to burry Mother's body.

Why did they have to wear black too? It just made everything look sad. Ryou took a peak around. There were a few relatives here. They were all weeping and sniffling, drying their tears with one of those fancy hankerchiefs. Father was standing beside him, holding little Amane tight in his arms, and ignoring the tears cascading down his face.

Ryou frowned. Father never cried. This must have hurt him deeply. He turned his attention back to the coffin which held the body of his mother. He would miss her.

"Ryou?" his father called in a soft voice, "Come on. We have to go."

Ryou took his father's free hand and walked down the cemetary. He took one last peak at the gravesite, they were filling it in now. "Goodbye, Mother," he whispered back.

~~

_It had only been half a year since his mother's death, and now he was close to losing his little sister. It was late december, the harsh weather took it's toll on the little girl. She had caught ill and had to be hospitalized._

Ryou walked into Amane's room. The child was sleeping, her short breaths laboured and her pale skin covered in a cold sweat. Ryou sniffed as he took off his winter scarf and jacket. He silently pushed a chair to the side of her bed, then climbed onto it. He was too short to just stand by the bed, seeing as he was only as tall as the bedpost.

Amane stirred awake as Ryou watched her, blinking every so often. Soft hazel eyes met the boy's deep chocolate orbs. Amane looked around.

"Where's daddy?" she asked in a whisper.

"He went to go get something," Ryou answered.

"Onii-san?"

"Hm?"

"What does it feel like when you die?" Amane asked innocently.

Ryou looked at her with a shocked expression. "I-I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

His sister frowned. "They said I would die soon. They said I would go and see mommy in heaven too."

Ryou sniffed again and pulled his little sister into a small hug. "At least you'll see mom, right? Let's not think about that right now. Here," he pulled out a small, carefully wrapped gifted from his pocket, "I have your christmas gift."

Amane's frown immediately evaporated, and was replaced by a broad smile. "Thank you, Onii-san!" she said before she began to hastily unwrap the gift.

"Aren't you going to wait until Christmas?"

She shook her head. "Nope! I want to open it right now!" she said, causing Ryou to smile.

Amane opened the small box and gasped as she saw the gift. It was a beautiful golden locket, strung on golden thread. A few colorful jewels were encrusted on the surface. "This is so pretty! Thank you Onii-san!"

"Merry Christmas," Ryou said with a wide grin, "It's from both Dad and me. I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something, Amane?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Amane said, trying to stiffle a yawn. She cuddled back into the bed, closing her eyes.

Ryou was heading out the door when a sudden tone met his ears. He turned around and stared at his sister. What was making that noise? Maybe it was from one of those machines. Almost immediately several doctors and nurses rushed into the room. They seemed panicked. One of the nurses noticed him and made him sit in a chair, telling him everything was going to be alright. He had no idea what was wrong though.

They were shouting at each other. Ordering each other around. One of the doctors put some sort of panel over Amane's chest. Ryou gasped with fright as Amane twitched under the pulse. After what seemed like hours, one of the doctors turned off the beeping machine and frowned. He seemed to notice Ryou then, walking towards the boy. He said something that shocked Ryou to the bitter core.

He had watched his sister die.

~

'_You chose a great time to leave, Father._' Ryou thought bitterly as he rested his eyes.

The room was silent, but he wasn't alone. Malik and Mariku were still there, sitting silently by his side. The two were probably chatting via mind link. As for Bakura? Ryou had no clue. The yami had made no effort to speak, he didn't make a single sound. He might have already left. But Ryou didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

'_Maybe I was meant to be alone._' he thought. He had good reason to think that way. Everyone he held dear had left him.

His mother had died when he was young, his younger sister following shortly. Now his father had left him to join the other two. Were they expecting him to do the same? And just recently, Bakura left him. Although he was probably sitting in the corner as of this moment, he still left. He ran out that day, just left with no explanation. Leaving Ryou to feel empty and cold again.

A sudden voice brought him from his thoughts, "Ryou?"

He turned his head and saw his yami and the two other Egyptians getting up to leave.

"We have to go," Malik said mournfully, "We'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

Ryou didn't say anything. He just nodded to show that he understood. When the door closed he fell back against the pillow. Small streams of tears trickling down his face. So he was alone once again...

The poor boy cried himself into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------

Malik and Mariku had dragged Bakura to the hospital again. "You as a Yami should look after your Hikari! Not abandon him!" Malik had scolded. However, when they got there, they saw that the Pharaoh and his Hikari had arrived first.

Yami wore a grim expression, while little Yuugi just sat in one of the chairs, sniffling and sobbing every once in a while. They had good reason too. Ryou was laying in the bed, nothing seemed wrong though. He just seemed asleep. But attatched to his arm were various wires and tubes, all leading to the bunch of hospital equipment by the bed. He didn't have these things on the last time they visited.

Malik frowned and turned to Yami, "What happened?"

"The doctor said he fell into a coma," the Pharaoh explained, "They said he has a good chance of never waking. They don't know how it came to this though. It just.. happened."

Bakura sat down in the corner again. He seemed unphased by the sudden news. Yami even glared at his attitude, thinking how cruel he was to not even show the least bit of apathy towards his own Hikari. Little did the other's now, he worried. Somewhere in that heart of stone, Bakura worried about his Hikari. 

'_How could it come to this? I've done all I could to prevent harming him further. Stupid dreams. Ryou would have been better off if I didn't change. At least he would have had a better chance to stay alive._'

Would he have? Would Ryou have had a better chance to stay alive, even with his yami's ruthless beatings? Bakura sighed mentally. He doubted there was any chance that he could change this all. It had probably already gone too far.

"_Bakura.._"

The sudden voice startled him, resounding in his mind. He looked around, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him.

"_Why?_"

That voice again. It sounded so familiar to him...

"_Why did you have to hurt me?..._"

Bakura snapped his head towards the bed, occupied by his hikari. '_Could it be?..._'

"What's that?" Yuugi asked, his voice sliced through the thick silence.

Everyone followed his gaze, and were surprised to see a soft, white feather floating down slowly. It seemed to glow dimly, whilst falling onto Ryou's chest.

Yami picked it up with the greatest care. He examined it, front to back, confusion clearly etched into his features. "How could this get here? I see no bird, and it would have to be a rather large one to bare such a large feather," he said.

Malik took the feather from Yami's hands. He looked up at his yami and they both frowned. Everyone else looked at them in confusion. They knew something about this.

"What is it? Where did it come from?" Yuugi asked.

The two Ishtars said nothing. They slowly turned their gaze to the sleeping form of Ryou, still frowning.

Bakura got quite fed up with all this mysterious acting. "Well? Are you going to answer the shrimp's questions?" he asked, quite rudely.

"It's Ryou's," was all Malik said.

"Bull! How could that feather come from Ryou?" Bakura demanded, "I don't recall him having any-..._wings_..." His eyes suddenly softened, surprising everyone in the room, and turned to his Hikari. The dreams were all coming back to him.

It was right after a rather cruel beating, where this woman invaded his sleep.

~

_She had come completely adorned in white, her equally white hair stuck to her tear-stained face. Her bright gray eyes so full of anger and depression. She cradled in her arms an hourglass. It seemed the sands were newly turned, for there was little grains at the bottom._

"Please stop," she had called out to him softly.

Bakura had only turned his head arrogantly, before replying, "Stop what?"

"Please," she said again, "Don't hurt him."

He had a good idea of what she was talking about. "I'll damn hurt him as much as I want," he replied cruely.

"You'll kill him!"

"Your point is?"

Anger flared in the woman's eyes. "You can't live without him! Are you that dense? He's you own Hikari, and you torture him like a poor kitten! If you keep this up, he won't have long to live."

Bakura huffed. "I'll be careful then. It's not like I'm going to puncture his organs."

"That's not what I meant. If he loses his wings then you'll have Hell to pay," she scolded.

"Wings? What wings? Last time I checked he was human."

She glared at the Yami, choosing to ignore his comment. "If he loses his last feathers, he'll die. He'll also drag you along with him."

~

Is that what she had meant? That Ryou was dying because he was losing feathers? It still didn't make sense to him though. Bakura still didn't know HOW Ryou had wings, and why he couldn't see them.

Yami's head snapped up. "Wings?" he asked. That word had triggered his memory. "I remember something. It's like a prophecy that came along with the Sennen Items. It had something to do with us Yamis and our hikaris."

"It's about angels and demons, isn't it?" Malik asked. He had a good idea where this was leading.

"How did you-"

Malik cleared his throat and shot a glance towards his Yami. "We've been through it.."

Yami frowned, "Oh.. right.."

"Yami? What's the prophecy?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Enlighten us," Bakura said.

Yami met Malik and Mariku's gaze, only to continue with his explanation with the approval of the two. "Well, the blacksmith who had created these items of ours had said something interesting to me..

"He seemed to know what was instore for these items in the future. The far future.. to this present day. He had said that the Hikari's would have timed lives. This confused me back then, because I had no idea that I was going to be trapped in the item myself, and that we Yamis would have so called 'Hikaris'.

"He said the Hikari's would lead lives of angels. They would be pure, innocent, and void of any sins. Living the life of an angel did not mean they would have immortality. They could die of natural causes, but they would never live forever. The blacksmith explained that living a life of an angel meant that there were other causes of death. Besides fatal wounds and diseases, they would be quite vulnerable to mental abuse.

"Each time a Hikari was hurt deeply, they would lose a single feather. If they were hurt enough, they would lose all their feathers, losing their wings in the process. That's when death greats them. '_An angel without wings is an angel no more._'

"He also said that we Yamis were the only ones who would be able to hurt our Hikaris in such a way. And if we were foolish enough to kill our Hikaris in such a way, we would die along side our Hikari, but we would then part and be dragged down into the depths of Hell. If you think about it, it's like a rule that keeps us in check." Yami's explanation finished off, leaving the room deathly silent.

"Is that true, Yami?" Yuugi asked. He recieved a nodd. "Poor Ryou." Yuugi suddenly turned to Bakura, anger flaring in his eyes. "You did this then, didn't you?! He might just die because of you! I'm just glad that you'll find yourself in Hell!" he screamed at the startled Tomb Robber.

When Bakura had recovered from that sudden outburst, he growled and turned to exit the room. '_Stupid fools._' he thought bitterly before running out of the hospital.

"Mariku. I think you better go try and talk to him," Yami suggested, "You've been through his situation, haven't you?"

The spirit of the Sennen Rod nodded stiffly. He hated being reminded of that event. But he obeyed and ran after Bakura, hoping the Tomb Robber hadn't already killed some innocent bystanders.

"Ryou's not going to leave us, is he?" Yuugi asked sadly, tears sprung from his eyes.

Yami made a move to try and comfort his Hikari. "I dont' know Yuugi. It's all up to Bakura," he answered honestly, but only caused Yuugi to cry harder.

Malik turned away from the pair and focused on the pale boy lying in bed. '_Please Ryou,_' he thought, '_Just stay with us a bit longer... I'm sure Bakura will come to his senses soon._'

--------------------------------------------------

**Nadako:** Oh gosh.. I'm going to be burned alive!   
**Bakura:** Why?   
**Nadako:** Ryou's dying! EEP! The readers won't be happy about that! *can immagine herself being burned and ripped up by fellow Ryou fans*   
**Bakura:** Bwuahahahaha....   
**Nadako:** *squeaks* Please don't kill me yet!!!   
**Bakura:** YET.   
**Nadako:** Ryou won't die! I promise! What's a good Shounen Ai ending without shounen ai between the two bishies?! DON'T KILL ME!!! *hides*   
**Bakura:** XD Here are the reviewers! Unfortunately, Nadako-chan can only respond to reviews with questions. If she responded to everyone.. it would take up too much room @.@

  


**Responses:**   
  
**Sdrive** - No I don't think a you reading shounen ai is bad. I think your very open minded if you do. It's not everyday you see a guy reading it ^^;;. And to italicize your work (bold, underline, center as well) you should open up Notepad and use HTML codes. Email me if you want to know the codes.   
  
**vixinkitusne** - What?! What do you mean he kills himself (by accident)?! ;_; Where did you find that?! If you still have the link, do you think you could give it to me? ;.; Poor Ryou.. Damn right, Takahashi's got to bring back Ryou...T.T

**Thanks also to:** Piggu-Bru, Mooncinder aka Dreamy-eyes1, Mina-chan AMD, Aurora of the Moon, person6, Saturn Imp, darkshadow-23, Kurama no Miko2003, Crimson-Eyed-Angel99, Elli the Ghostie, DcSolstice, koosei, Windswift, Hedi Dracona, DaLizzie, Nezumi & Lylli Riddle, fatlazikat, Maruken, crystal-chan


	9. More Time

**A/N:** AHHH!! Gomen-nasai minna-san! I've been so busy =.= even AFTER mid-terms... *sobs in corner* Fanarts and new animes have caught me... *falls over* @_@ I need to build up my interest in fanfiction again! *is determined* I SHALL right new chapters! - right after I draw more fanart.. *rushes to art supplies*   
  
I'm hopeless T____T.   
  
*sigh* Thank you all for being so patient! I really wish I could update faster. All I have now are appologies. So sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue. Or I'll hunt you down.

  
  


**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 9: More Time   
By: Nadako-Mika

  


A pair of the most unlikely people sat together around a simple coffee table. Both wearing unusually grim and serious faces. Who would have guessed that Mariku and Yami would be discussing something other than world domination or world saviors?

"What do you think of this situation?"

"I'd say it's hopeless."

The undead pharaoh sighed heavily. "Why can't you look on the more positive sides of things?" he asked, quite annoyed with the blond Egyptian's negative attitude.

"Didn't you notice his Hikari's condition? The boy is clearly dying, and the Tomb Robber has too much pride to ask-- much less beg --forgiveness, and put everthing behind them. I doubt there's anything we can do," Mariku explained.

Yami didn't want to admit it, but the other Yami was right. Ryou was in such bad form at the moment. With each passing second, Ryou's condition fell. With each passing minute, the Hikari's coma deepened. With each hour, his breathing became more laboured. Ryou's chance of survival grew very slim with each day that passed.

The two just sat there, mind's churning, desperately wishing there was a way to undo everything. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of sharp brown eyes watched from the shadows of the hallway.

-----------------------------------

'_What can I do?_'

Bakura sauntered slowly and cautiously up the stairs of the Ishtar's residence, and to the guestroom he was currently occupying. His mind was deeply troubled with the thought of his dying hikari.

'_Is there anything I can really do? To help save him?_'

The image of a frail and sickly looking Ryou shattered him. Was it his doing? He already knew the answer. Of course it was him. It was his fault from the very beginning.

'_What went wrong? We were suppose to be friends._'

~   
_Ryou.. ten years of age.. Such a sweet boy..   
  
"How was your day, Bakura?"   
....a threatening growl...   
  
"Bakura? What's wrong?"   
"Just leave me alone!"   
  
"But...-"   
"I don't need your help, baka!"   
  
What was it? Anger? Anger and frustration. Then the presence of fear. Did he deserve it?..._   
~

What was it that he did to change their friendship? They had been so close, like brothers. What changed it all?

~   
_A tall dark skinned man. What was that on his head? A wrap?   
  
"The Sennen Items." He had said.   
"What?" the child asked, "That ring that I emerged from?"   
"It holds powers, secrets."   
"What kind of secrets?" Bakura asked, quite intrigued by the thought of something grand hidden deep within his item.   
"Seek the Pharaoh and his court."   
"Pharaoh? What Pharaoh?"   
"Unlock your memories."   
"My.. memories?"   
"Find what you seek, Tomb Robber..."   
  
Tomb..Robber? Was he really...? What secrets? Powers? Who was that man?   
_~

'_Shadi._'

It was all his fault! That secretive, mysterious gaurdian of the Sennen Items. It must have been his fault.

'_He ruined our friendship._'

If Bakura had never heard about this secret power from within the ring, he would have never sought after such dark energy. Bakura had sacrificed everything to find his power, the ring's power. He had found himself, rather.. his past self. A ruthless murderer. A thief. A tombrobber. And he gave up Ryou's friendship to find all THAT?

'_Such a fool.. a fool._'

And what was he to do know? His mind screamed at him. Visit Ryou. Tell him you're sorry. That's what it said. What good was an appoligy at this time? His hikari was dying, and he would soon be dragged along with him.

'_Bakura, you fool! Go after him! There's still time!_'

Time to what? Tell him he truly loves him, then wait for death? It was too late.

"Go after him!" came an unfamiliar voice from behind.

Bakura whipped around. Who- what was there?

"You fool! Go after him!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed at the woman who stood before him. Was she implying that he, the great tomb robber, was indeed a 'fool'? "Why should I? And who the Hell are you?" he asked, rather demandingly.

The woman seemed to glow with fury, thus exploding in verbal assault. "You blasted tomb robber! Go after your hikari! Unless you want to be dragged down into the depths of Hell! Save my son, or your punishment will be worse than that of the Thousand Year Ring!" she screamed.

There was an awkward silence, in which the woman's breath become laboured with anger. After that outburst, it was a miracle that none of the other people in the house had come up to see the commotion.

"You.." Ryou's deceased mother started, "Are as stubborn as a mule! Can't you see that he's dying?"

"Of course I know he's dying!"

"Then do something about it!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Bakura screamed, "What is there that I CAN do?"

The woman's voice softened, as did her eyes. "There's still time, Bakura. I can't tell you what you need to do, you have to figure it for yourself." Tears began to cascade down her face. "My son's life is in your hands! Please! Do something about it."

From within her glimmering robe, she pulled forth an ancient looking hourglass. The wooden frame was beautifully carved with scriptures unknown to man. The fine grains of sands falling with the time in perfect sync. A large pile of it had already fallen to the bottom of the smooth glass, a small amount left to fall at the top.

"This is how much time is left," the woman explained, "This is how much time is left until his death. Until your Hell spawned days take over. Do something!"

Bakura's anger overtook him. What was he suppose to do? That question had wrung throughout his mind from the very beginning. He couldn't think of the right answer. "What do you suppose I do?! I've tried almost everything, and there your son is, lying in a hospital bed, dying!"

"I told you, I can not give you the answer!" her voice matched the volume of Bakura's, "Find the answer in your heart, in your soul!"

"Bull."

"Bakura! Please! You're the only one who can stop this! Otherwise, the last grain of sand will kill both of you!"

Her last statement had strung a cord of irony. The grains of sand that Bakura had grown so fond of in his past life; the sands that have been an everyday occurance for him; would be his enemy. It would be his demise. He stared with such intensity at the object, with such anger. He despised the hourglass with a passion.

A swift hand made for the object. Bakura skillfully stole the dreaded clock of death away from the beautiful woman. In all his anger, he threw it at the wall, where it merely thumped and fell to the floor. Why hadn't it smashed?

"Bakura!" the woman cried out, "Stop it! It won't solve your problems!"

The tomb robber didn't hear her. Instead, he picked it up off the floor and threw it- with all his might -at the floor below him. Surely this would shatter the fragile glass.

"_Stop It, Bakura!_"   
~   
"Stop it, Bakura!"

Bakura looked up as glass shattered, only to stare into the faces of concerned friends. At the doorway stood everyone in the household. Malik and his Yami, Yuugi, heck even the Pharaoh was there.

Malik stared worridly at Ryou's Yami. The tomb robber's eyes were filled with confusion and anger. He looked distressed, as if his sanity had been sucked out. "Bakura!" he called out.

"What?" the tomb robber snapped back.

"Snap out of it! I just called you down for dinner! You don't have to chuck things at me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That." the blonde Egyptian pointed down at the pile of smashed glass. "You didn't have to break the lamp, you know."

"Lamp?" Bakura asked stupidly. '_But I thought... wasn't there... an hourglass?_'

Malik shook his head as he stared disapprovingly at an object on the nightstand. "You even smashed the clock," he said, picking up the mechanical parts to the timer. Something on the nightstand caught the Egyptian's eyes. "Huh?"

Bakura followed the boy's gaze and became startled at what he saw. The hourglass. The little trinket that would time his hikari's life, along with his own. The deadly grains of sand were forever falling, landing in the ever growing heap at the bottom. The beautifully carved frame seemed to gleam at him. It glowed mockingly, knowing there was nothing Bakura could do to stop the flow of death.

'_Just try it._' it screamed at him. '_Go ahead! Try to turn me over. The sands will only turn themselves around..._'

It beckoned to him. Enticed him. His hands reached out slowly. Maybe turning the glass around would allow him more time. More time. He needed time. His hikari was dying, and he had no time left to save him.

"Where did you get this Bakura?" Malik asked, unaware of the Tomb Robber's intense gaze. "The sands are almost out," he said suddenly. Malik quickly grabbed the small hourglass and turned it to the opposite side.

Bakura immediately snapped out of his trance-like state. "Wha-?"

Malik gasped and pointed at the hourglass set before them on the nightstand. Bakura diverted his attention back to the deadly sands. Even though Malik had turned it over, the heap of sand had miraculously flipped itself to the bottom once again.

"How? But.. I thought... Bakura? Is this a trick hourglass?" Malik asked stupidly.

"A what?"

"It's rigged isn't it? No hourglass can fill the bottom half in just seconds."

Bakura didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the ornament. Time was running out. And there was no way he would have extra time. No matter how many times he could try to turn the hour glass (in hopes of gaining time), the sands would just fall quickly to the bottom again. He needed to do something about his hikari. With every wasted second, Ryou was dying, and he would never be able to retrieve those vital seconds again.

Without thinking, Bakura swiped the hourglass off the nightstand and rushed out of the bedroom. Malik was in close pursuit.

"Bakura! What are you doing? Where are you going?" Malik cried out.

"Somewhere," was Bakura's only reply, before running out the door.

'_Just wait for me, Ryou..._'

-----------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. I've got the plot down a bit, but it's hard to put it into words. I'm trying my best here ~_~ This chapter wasn't supposed to be finished, but I didn't want to make you guys wait such a long time (could have been another month or so). See how nice I am? XD   
  
I've been so caught up with art. I love to draw now ^^. I love drawing fanarts of Ryou and Bakura (of course). =3   
  
Hm.. does this story seem very predictable right now? Well.. something big is going to happen in the next chapter, so wait up for it ^_~. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Responses:**   
  
**Mina-chan AMD :** I don't like to torture Ryou so much anymore x_x I think I prefer drawing him X3. Ah.. I've been away from ff.net for quite a while now. ~~ stupid deviantART. I'm going to try my best to find some time to read your new stories. I'm so sorry I haven't read them yet. ~__~ I have so much reading to catch up with.   
  
**Piggu-Bru :** Ah yes.. thanks for telling me. XD I took that into consideration and fixed the plot. I hope it's not too predictable later on.. =.= oh well..   
  
**Windswift :** yeah.. one disclaimer is enough.. but those lawyers keep poking me and bugging me.. so I had to put more.. ;_; it's so painful! Mwuahaha.. That's right! You better not crucify me.. er.. *gulp*.. *hides away*

**Thanks also to:** Mujaki no Meido , Elli the Ghostie , Princess Krystal01 , person6 , ryou-rabid-fangirl , mooncinder , fatlazikat , koosei , vixinkitsune , Tadashi , UltimateKane99 , Hedi Dracona


	10. Child's Sanctuary

**A/N:** Ah-hahahaa! I think.. I THINK, I have a plot now.. er.. I DO have a plot. I'm just too damn lazy to write anything. Oh gosh.. I have a lot of time to write, I just choose not to- dodges tomatoes. What will happen next year, when I enter highschool? I'll probably have even less time to write then. =.= oh the torture.   
  
Pfft.. I doubt anyone even reads this anymore =.= Oh well. I'll finish this because I promised myself I would; and for the readers who actually continue to read this, despite my lack of updates.   
  
I'm going to be killed... hides away...T-T

**Disclaimer:** points to big bold words That's exactly it. A disclaimer. I'm not claiming it... so I'm DISclaiming it. =) hah! I don't even think that made any sense.

**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 10: Child's Sanctuary   
By: Nadako-Mika

So peaceful.

_Hush little baby don't say a word..._

Just like when he was a small child.

_...Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..._

The voice was so soothing.

_...And if that mocking bird won't sing...   
...Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..._

He swung to the voice, like a baby in a cradle. He felt so much at peace, like nothing was going to go wrong. Everything was right. Nothing would go wrong. Nothing.

_...And if that diamond ring turns brass..._

He couldn't open his eyes, not that he was complaining. He didn't want to open his eyes. He could already see through his closed eyes. The calming pastel colors swirled around him, reflecting his ever feelings. His soul room? No.. it was dark in there. Dark and cold, and oh so lonely. This couldn't be. It was more like the mind of a baby. Unknowing, innocent, and peaceful.

_...Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass...   
...And if that looking glass gets broke..._

It was sanctuary. HIS sanctuary. No one would be able to enter, only him.

'_Is this Heaven? Have I already died?_'

The singing stopped. Yet, chanting started. Soft voices, echoing voices.

_Through the eyes of the innocent,   
Their safe haven appears.   
Their sanctum._

Through the eyes of the impure,   
Nightmares start,   
Minds at war.

Through the eyes of both,   
When the end is to come,   
Eternal black,   
Infinite nothing.

It was nothing but a mere whisper to him. Only a whisper, hardly heard. Yet with each verse their voices grew louder... harsher... faster... and louder still. His heart started jumping, thumping, as each word was soon articulated with such intensity.

_Through the eyes of the innocent...   
Infinite nothing..._

He spun, at least..he thought he was spinning. The smooth pastel colors swirled around him with anger, equal to the voices that spoke. The vision behind his closed eyes blurred. He could no longer see.

'_Please! Make it stop!_'

He felt like crying, bawling. His haven was ruined, turned rotten. He felt as if he would never be at peace again. The calm, happy feelings were replaced with despair, anxiety.

The loud chorus of words had reached it's peak, and all at once, it stopped competely. It left him feeling empty, lonely, unwanted. And as all activity ceased.. he was able to open his eyes.

_Sanctuary.._

The infinite nothing. The eternal black. His new sanctuary.

A single white feather drifted down towards him. It's purity seemed to penetrate the blackness of the unknown place. A single feather... Only one; yet that one seemed to hold such significance. Ryou's one feather, his _last_ feather.

-------------------------------------

'_Oh Gods, let me make it in time!_' Bakura thought has he dashed through the empty night street.

And through the streets he ran, the death-timing hour glass in hand. The night sky had darkened even more so than usual, almost pitch black. There wasn't a single star to be seen in the sky overhead, the usually brightly glowing moon did not appear. Street lamps had flickered out and died earlier that evening. Not a single household Bakura passed had a light on inside. He ran in pitched darkness, barely avoiding light poles and street signs ahead of him.

"Where does he think he's going?" Mariku asked, slightly behind the rest.

"Ten bucks says he's going to see Ryou." Malik answered, running his fullest.

Yami scowled, "He's a little bit late, don't you think?"

"STOP!" Malik cried to the others behind him. They all crashed into him, with the momentum from their harsh run. "He's spotted us," Malik said when he caught his breath again. He pointed to the dark figure of Bakura, who had also stopped ahead of him. He had turned around to give them a glare, warning them to stay back. "Let's give him some space..."

'_Idiots! What do they think they're doing?_' Bakura continued his death glare, sending a message to Malik. He only turned back to continue his way to the Hospital when Malik nodded and backed off. '_This is between me and my hikari. No one should interfere._'

Bakura came to a startling stop. He felt something he hadn't been able to feel in days. The connection between his hikari and himself was slowly openning. Slowly, yet painfully. He felt the gap in his mind, the gap where Ryou's soul would enter. He would be able to feel Ryou's thoughts again. Yet, something felt completely wrong. Where was the warmth and tenderness of his hikari? He only felt emptiness and void.

'_Ryou? Hikari, can you hear me?_' There was no answer.

Finally, the tall hospital building came into view. Bakura ran through the doors and to the reception breath, panting for breath. "I.. I need to see someone."

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." the lady at the reception desk said.

Bakura growled, "But this is an emergency!"

"If it were a true emergency the doctor would have called you. If you wish to talk to the patient, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

This was impossible. "Could you at least tell me what room Bakura, Ryou is in?" he asked, impatience lining his voice.

"Of course," the woman flipped through some pages of a binder before answering, "Bakura, Ryou? He's in room 204."

Bakura grumbled a "Thanks" before turning to the corridors, in search of room 204.

"Excuse me! I said visiting hours are over!" the lady shouted at Bakura.

'_This is a matter between life and death. I swear I'll send her to the Shadow Realm if she gets in my way._' Bakura ignored the woman's shouts of protest and continued his way down the hall.

It hadn't been so hard to find room 204. Afterall, he HAD been there only the day before. Bakura turned the doorknob slowly, opening the door just a bit. The room inside was dark and silent. He could make out Ryou's light hair on the patient's bed. Silently, Bakura slipped in, whilst closing the door behind him. He made his way to his Hikari's side.

Ryou. There he was, lying deathly still. His gorgeous white hair seemed to have dulled, the white barely visible amongst the endless dark. Bakura ran his finger down Ryou's face. So cold. He felt like death, his skin was so very cold. Bakura took Ryou's cold hand and placed it on his cheek, caressing it as a single tear rolled down his face. It occured to him that he was acting strange, and almost laughed out at the thought of Malik or Yami seeing him like this. But he didn't care, only his Hikari mattered. Ryou was oh so still, and very cold. What could he do?

"I'm so sorry, Ryou."

He glanced at the hourglass he had placed on the bedside table. Time was running out. only a few grains of sand were left at the top segment, and they were quickly dropping.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Five left... Four... Three grains.

"Please wake up, Ryou."

The very last grain dropped onto the heap of sand below, just as a single tear drop slid down Bakura's face. Bakura felt himself slipping. Slipping and falling through the never ending darkness. It was cold, but warm at the same time. His mind was numb and he couldn't think straight. His fingers wouldn't move, his legs wouldn't move; his eyes wouldn't blink. Was he paralyzed? He drew no breath; his lungs wouldn't work, they felt compressed by the darkness around him. His heart wouldn't pump; the blood in his viens had stopped their flow and felt frozen. Soon his freefalling ended and he was left standing-- no, suspended in the dark.

'_Where am I?_'

And in an instant, his body started up again. He felt the cold, death cold, against his skin. His mind was no longer numbed by thoughts. His body was no longer paralyzed. Both his lungs and heart began their rhythmic beating and convulsing; he took in air. His eyes. He still could no see. He saw only darkness, and darkness only. He turned his body awkwardly, having no solid ground to turn upon. He moved blindly through the dark, fear clutching him. He wasn't the type to become frightened, but there he stood, scared for his life. He couldn't see.

"Where am I?" he asked outloud. Panic filled him.

"_Here..._"

Bakura turned around, trying to find the source of the whisper. But where was it coming from? It came from overhead. No. It came from behind him. But where is 'behind' in this place? Below, beside. Where? Inside?

"W-where is Here?"

"The very spot where you are being."

The voice sounded more distinct. Bakura could make out the direction this time. It came from behind. "Where I am being? That doesn't make any sense!"

"What are you doing in my Sanctuary, Yami?"

Bakura snapped around. 'Yami'. Only one person would call him that. "Ryou? What are you doing here? Sanctuary?"

Ryou floated in front of him. He looked destroyed and..not all he could be. He looked like an empty doll. His usually bright eyes lost their shine, replaced by just a solid brown. His skin seemed paler than usual, and it seemed to blend in the darkness- if that was even possible. He moved closer to Bakura, close enough that their noses touched.

"You're disturbing my Sanctuary..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Um... He died? O.o If you could classify the whole 'enveloped into darkness' thingy dying. So... yeah.. The two are dead =D Isn't it GREAT?! is pelted by rotten tomatoes and apples x.x Am I going to leave them that way? BWUAHAHAHAHA- cough cough No. We all want a cute and fluffy ending, no?   
  
BOO-YAH! I finished the chapter! Aren't you all glad???? Does it seem short? I can't really tell anymore. My new computer has a bigger screen resolution and I don't know how long it usually should be. O.o Does that even make sense? Anywhoo.. I FINISHED. YEAH! I bet you've all waited a long time . I bet some of the other readers have probably forgotten all about this story and moved on. uu oh well.   
  
=D More updates to come! Rejoice, for my writing spirit has come back!   
  
**Mikalai:** I'm BACK!   
  
u.u No, not you Mika-san.   
  
**Mikalai:** Drat!

**Ooooh More reviews! Arigatou minna-san!! ::**   
  
_koosei:_ How was Ryou's mother able to get into the living world? I dunno, she was probably allowed as a spirit? O-o   
  
_Mina-chan AMD:_ ;; AHHH! I'm so sorry! I haven't been on ff.net for A LONG TIME. xx I haven't read any stories for months... so.. no reviews for you. Gomen-nasai! T-T   
  
_sdrive:_ Ack, I'm so very sorry! I can't read those for a few months more. I'll have to catch up on a lot of reading over the summer holidays (excluding the first two weeks, since I have summer school .). Oops, sorry Shi, I think I killed Bakura XD   
  
_Windswift:_ Uh.. blink blink ;; Yes, guilt got the best of Bakura. XD All the better, neh? Bwuahahah.. he was too late! cackles. Yeah, ok.. walks away Thankoo for teh revoos.   
  
_fatlazikat:_ O.o did you really get your name changed? Seriously? Ok.. ;; You weren't on sugar again were you? XD I don't want to torture Ryou because everyone else would kill me, plus, I think he's had enough torture from others '. I DID kill him (sorta), but it wasn't bloody, sorry yami-lazikat XD XD. It was more on the deranged and mental side. shrugs   
  
_person6:_ Oops, I killed him XD. BUT NO WORRIES! THEY SHALL LIVE! BWUAHAHA! Fluffy little cute ending coming your way steals your sugar and runs xx I have to read your ficcy, I missed a lot of updates.

**Other Rather Important Reviewers Who Didn't Ask Questions =D ::**   
duenna , Elli the Ghostie , Kerei Kitsune , Princess Krystal01, Tadashi , Mooncinder , AmenOsirius , ryou's kitty , vixinkitsune , fairycake513 , sailor-z-360


	11. Rebirth

**I'M NOT DEAD YET!!**

**A/N:** Well, I'm a little bit late with the updates neh? I'm Uber-sorry! I'm not going to say that I had no time, because I certainly DID have time. I just delayed a bit U Okay.. I delayed A LOT. Hey! I had exams to finish of the year; preparations for awards; one week of vacation time (off of the computer) at the start of summer; and also two weeks of PHYS. ED. SUMMERSCHOOL. Gosh.. I'll warn all of you going into High school: don't take gym class in summer school, just live with it throughout the school year.

**Just a heads up:** This may be the LAST CHAPTER of this fanfic. I have somewhat of an ending planned, and I'm going to see if I can incorporate it into this chapter. Seriously, I doubt any of you want to wait another five months for the next chapter. -.-

Thanks a bunch to all of you readers for your support! hugs you all to DEATH We luv you all! =3

**Mikalai:** WE?! cough Don't you mean "I"?

Nope. 'WE' as in YOU and I. turns back to readers If this is the last chapter, we'll indeed miss you all! sniffle

**Disclaimer:** Oh for the love of- We will NEVER EVER have a chance to own YUGIOH! sob sob

--------------------------------

**Of Angels and Demons**   
Chapter 11: Rebirth   
By: Nadako-Mika

_Ryou floated in front of him. He looked destroyed and..not all he could be. He looked like an empty doll. His usually bright eyes lost their shine, replaced by just a solid brown. His skin seemed paler than usual, and it seemed to blend in the darkness- if that was even possible. He moved closer to Bakura, close enough that their noses touched._

"You're disturbing my Sanctuary..."

-------------------------------------

Bakura gave a distorted look. He didn't comprehend. "Sanctuary? What in Ra's name are you talking about?"

Yet, his lost Hikari didn't seem to listen. Ryou seemed to ignore his distressed Yami, floating around and around Bakura. His smooth movements caught Bakura's gaze, enchanting the Yami. Ryou danced to his own rhythm; danced to the silent melody of the vast darkness; waltzing with an un-seeable partner. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Dancing, prancing around his other self.

"Join us in the Dance of Death, won't you Bakura?" Ryou asked in a voice not his own. Empty, unfeeling, a dead flat tone.

Bakura wouldn't move. He was shocked to see his own light; his own Hikari behave this way. Dance of Death? What on earth was Ryou yapping about? Before he knew it, he too was pulled into the rhythm of his Hikari's dance.

'_What are we doing?_'

'_Dancing. Dancing our last drops of life away._'

'_Why?_'

'_What else can we do in this eternal darkness?_'

"We can try to live instead of throwing our lives away!" Bakura cried out loud. His sudden outburst caught Ryou off guard, throwing his steps out of beat. He took this as an oportunity to grab onto Ryou, restricting his movement. Bakura's actions caused Ryou to stiffen just like he would during the days of abuse. The Yami frowned at this, but thought it better than having his Hikari dancing his way to the afterlife.

"Do you want to die that much, Hikari?" he asked.

"Do you want to live that much, Yami?" Ryou retorted.

Bakura ignored the reply, asking another question instead, "Why? Why do you want to throw away your life?"

"Why would you want to keep living?" Ryou countered again.

He gasped slightly as his Yami growled in annoyance. This was usually a sign of abuse waiting to happen. Ryou soon found himself being forcedly turned around, coming to stare at eyes which shone bright ruby. Those eyes seemed highly unfamiliar to him; Bakura's eyes were never ruby red, but a deep chestnut. He pulled back a bit, to investigate the unfamiliar face which stared back at him. The skin was flushed bronze, scars hinted years of hard labour; a visible scar from a deep cut ran down the person's right eye. His hair was clearly shorter thank Bakura's, a luxurious white, with slight tints of lavender. Ryou could honestly say that he had never seen this man before in his life; yet, something about him seemed familiar. While his physical features made him a complete stranger, his presence was warm and familiar.

"Well Hikari?" The man growled, "Answer me!"

Ryou stared, unable to blink or turn away from those murderously beautiful red eyes. "W-who are you?" he asked dumbly.

The man was caught off guard. He seemed surprised to hear those words. His grip on Ryou's shoulder loosened considerably. Those angry ruby eyes widened in confusion, blinking often. "What do you mean 'who am I'? Hikari.. It's me!"

Ryou only shook his head, still staring in complete confusion. "Who?"

The grip on his shoulders tightened once again, and Ryou soon was being shaken violently. "You have to know who I am! I'm your freaking Yami!" the man screamed, his violent actions frightening the boy.

Fear. For the first time in days, Ryou felt. Fear gripped his heart, fear gripped his mind. For the first time in days his heart thumped heavily in his chest. His body shook in reaction to this.. fear. "You ... can't be...My Yami! You don't look like.. him!" Ryou stammered, finding it hard to speak while you were being shaken violently.

The man's menacing growl was dropped immediately as he saw the fear embedded in Ryou's eyes.

Ryou stood in his clutch, shaking like a frightened puppy. "You can't be Bakura. You don't look like him!"

"But I am! Ryou, It's me!" He had no idea what Ryou was talking about. Of course he was Bakura, wasn't he? He stared into Ryou's chocolate eyes, those eyes drowned in fear. He looked into the very center of his eye, only to see a reflection which startled him.

Blood red eyes. Short, but still glossy white hair. Skin that seemed burnt, covered by gorgeous red cloth. Was this him? Now he knew why his hikari didn't recognize him.

"Ryou, It's still me! I'm Bakura!" he kept saying to the frightened boy. All he ever received was a disbelieving 'no'. "This is just my past self, Ryou," Bakura tried to explain, "Don't you remember? I was a thief before, a robber. This is what I looked like!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Please Ryou, you have to believe me. It's me, Bakura!" Bakura said, wrapping his tanned arms around his hikari for an embrace.

Ryou struggled and flailed against the Bakura he didn't seem to know. "Let go of me! I don't know who you are!" he screamed as he kicked and tossed around.

Bakura, however, wouldn't let go. He held onto his other half tightly, never wanting to let go. "It's me! It's me! Please Ryou, you have to believe me!"

'_What can I do to make you believe me?..._'

_"What is your name?"_

"Bakura, Ryou... Who are you?"

"I...don't know."

"Do you have ameesa?" Amnesia, he meant to say. ... "Well if you don't remember your name, how about I give you one?"

"I guess that would be alright."

"I'll call you Bakura!"

Still grasping his struggling hikari, Bakura desperately racked his mind for a solution to this identity crisis. "Ryou, do you remember the day we first met?"

"I don't know you!" He screamed, still fighting against Bakura. "We've never met before!"

"I asked for your name, and you told me.."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen you in my life!"

"You asked me for my name, but I couldn't remember it. You even lent me your name because of that..'Bakura'."

Ryou's struggle stopped instantly upon hearing the story. He seemed to be in shock, reliving the memory.. '_I'll call you Bakura!..._' With blank, shocked eyes, he looked up at his Yami. He had to admit, the figure before him did somewhat resemble the Bakura he knew. Ryou looked into his eyes, only to find the same hatred, the same ice and sorrow in them.

Strong arms tightened the embrace as Ryou fell limp and weak against Bakura.

'_Gentle... Not like Bakura at all.._' Ryou's eyes softened at the thought. His heart began to beat again, released from it's icy prison of the eternal dark. The love for his Yami flowed into his heart once more. '_I still love him..._'

After what seemed like an eternity, Bakura spoke. "I came too late, Ryou. I couldn't save you."

"I'll say. You couldn't even save yourself. Or have you forgotten? We're both dead here." Ryou stated quite coldly.

Bakura was the first to let go of the embrace. He looked around them worriedly. There was darkness everywhere, they were bathed in the black. "Where is.. _here_..anyways?"

A voice from afar called out in anger, "You idiot! You've gone on and killed yourself, along with Ryou!"

"Who said that?" Bakura growled threateningly, turning around and around, desperately trying to locate the source of the voice. "Coward! Come out and show yourself!"

All of a sudden, the great thief lord found himself being strangled from behind. Someone had him in a headlock with one arm, while their other arm was tugging at Bakura's hair. Needless to say, the Yami was in great pain.

"You freaking killed him! I told you to hurry, but would you? NO! You had to be stubborn! You stubborn ass!" the mystery person said, carrying on their physical assault.

After a few more moments of complete pain, Bakura was able to wriggle out of the grasp of death and turn around. He came face to face with that woman who had confronted him about his Hikari earlier that day. The same woman who had been haunting his dreams, screaming for him to stop the abuse on Ryou.

"You!" was all Bakura could muster.

"Yes, Me! You killed him! How could you?!"

"Whoa! Take it easy bitch, It's not like I enjoyed it! Look where I am!"

Ryou slapped Bakura. "Watch your language! That's my mother you're talking to!"

Like a hurt puppy, Bakura quickly retreated.

The woman, known as Ryou's mother, took a deep breath, calming herself. After a moment, she held her hand out to her son, beckoning him to her. "We have to go Ryou. It's time."

Ryou took her hand, but look back at his yami. "What about Bakura?" he asked worriedly.

"The jaws of Hell will deal with him."

"What? Hey! That's not fair-"

"Oh isn't it? After all those years of abuse inflicted on my poor boy. After all that, you don't think you deserve this?"

Bakura growled. "I didn't mean that! There's no doubt that Hell is what awaits me now. I was about to say how unfair it was that Ryou is dying.. no.. dead."

Chocolate eyes softened at those words.

"Well what can you do about it now, huh? This is YOUR fault." Ryou's mother screamed at Bakura, "All I'm here to do is take Ryou with me."

Bakura's eyes furrowed. This didn't seem fair. After years of depression and angst, the least Ryou deserved was to LIVE the rest of his life in happiest. He shouldn't have had to die THIS way. "Isn't... Isn't there anything I could do to change this? To let Ryou live again?"

Ryou's mother sighed in frustration. "The only way for Ryou to return to the living world, is to have at least one of his feathers with him. Now, unless you've gone around collecting each feather he shed, there is no way he's going to live again."

Bakura snorted. "Some supportive mother you are.."

Something tickled the back of his neck. Bakura reached back, only to disturb whatever had been nesting there. A coo and a flap later, a dove, white with purity, flew infront of him. In it's beak it held a single feather, bright and glowing. Flapping to hover over Bakura for a moment, it dropped the feather into his hands, before flying off into the waiting darkness.

'_This is..._' Bakura examined the feather at every angle. '_Could it be..._' He walked up to his hikari, marveling at how the feather started to glow in reaction.

"Ryou's feather."

Maybe now, Ryou would be saved.

Ryou's mother snatched the feather out of Bakura's hands, to examine it for herself. She smiled slightly before handing it to her son. She turned to Bakura and said, "Perhaps you will save him, Bakura."

Bakura's eyes shone with glee as he heard those words, but his happiness was quickly subdued when he heard what Ryou's mother had to say afterwards.

"Bakura, you might have saved Ryou, but you haven't saved yourself." she said in a soft but stern voice, "Now that you're here, Bakura, there is no way you can get out. Ryou may return to the world of the living, but you'll still be dragged down."

Perhaps it was his fate to be dragged into the jowls of darkness. Bakura cast his head as he turned around and walked away from the two. '_I guess I deserve it. Seeing as I have committed numerous sins. I don't see how Ra would ever spare my life._'

"Bakura.." a soft voice called, "Where are you going?"

The Yami turned around to stare into the watering eyes of his hikari. He felt sorry for him. Life never seemed to go his way; Ryou losing his mother and sister at a young age; he also just recently lost his father to an accident; now he'll lose half of his very soul. Bakura desperately wished there was another way around this. It was all his fault.

'_I'll be seeing you, Hikari._'

'_What do you mean? Where are you going?_'

He turned back to the darkness once more. '_You heard the woman. You can live on, but it's completely hopeless for me. It's kind of funny, This will be the second time I've died._'

'_You can't go, Bakura. Don't leave me again!_'

Ryou quickly ran, or floated, to his Yami, embracing him. '_I don't want you to go._' Tears cascaded from those warm and saddened brown eyes. He cried into Bakura's shirt, clinging on for dear life. "Don't go..."

"I love you, Ryou. I really do," Bakura said, returning the hug, "I've been ignoring the feeling until recently. I was so stupid. Please forgive me, Ryou."

The sobbing which filled the void in the darkness increased. Ryou mourned his heart out. So Bakura loves him in return; now what? He was dead, and Ryou could do nothing about it. Another loved one would go.

'_God cursed my life from the very beginning._'

Ryou's mother watched sadly as her son cried madly. '_Bakura, why couldn't you have realized earlier?_' She slowly made her way next to the two boys, and placed a comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder. "I'm sorry dear, but you have to get back," she said.

More tears fell as Ryou stubbornly shook his head, not wanting to be parted.

Bakura hushed him, lifting his chin. "Ryou, don't worry, we'll see each other again. Besides, you haven't lost everyone as you think. You've still got Malik and Yuugi, right? Yami too, as much as I'd hate to admit it, but.. Yami too." Bakura's face suddenly sharpened, "But if that arrogant fool so much as scratches you, I'll kick that pharaoh's ass back to his freaking tomb."

Ryou chuckled faintly at those words.

"Ryou, do you remember when we first met, and you asked for my name?"

"Yeah."

"I remember it now. My name is Touzouku."

Ryou smiled slightly as he broke the loving embrace, getting ready to leave his Yami behind. "Touzouku. I'll remember that," he said as he made his way to his mother.

"Are you ready to go back, Ryou?" his mother asked, receiving a nod as a reply.

Ryou saw the figure of his Yami slowly fading. His body became transparent, as if the darkness was absorbing his Yami's body. Another tear slid down his cheek.

"You're name might be Touzouku, but you'll always be Bakura to me."

When his Yami had completely faded, darkness greeted his sight. His ears throbbed as a steady tone met them. His chest thudded as the tone became a steady beeping rhythm. His heart pumped again.

-----------------------------------------

**OMG! THIS IS THE FREAKING END!**

-----------------------------------------

**A/N:** Lalala. THE END! Yeah! I finished a fanfic! dodges rotten tomatoes. ; Oops.. I killed Bakura-kun. My mistake. 0 . I know what you're all thinking.."KILL THAT BITCH!" right? Ah-hahaha.. yeah, alright. Hm.. I don't think I spelt Thief Bakura's name correctly.

JEEZE! Was that dramatic or what? I could become the next producer of a soap opera, don't you think? Is it just me? Or does this part seem to be the only shounen-ai part in this whole darn fic? What do you think of it? Please keep in mind that this is my first SHOUNEN AI, ficclet I've ever written.

This fanfic was based on my daydreams and thoughts conjured up by my feelings towards the world. Yeah, pretty dark, but I was going through a depressive phase in life.

I'M GOING TO MISS ALL OF YOU! MY FAITHFUL READERS! sobs like crazy Thanks to those of you who stayed and read every chapter, even if it meant waiting for five freaking months. It really means a lot to me! And thanks to everyone who made threats to get me off my ass to write again! I really appreciate it- well.. not the threats, just the encouragement XD.

Oh, I plan to write an **epilogue** to go with this. I don't think this ending is very nice. I would have continued, but you all know me.. I'm very lazy.

SO LOOK FOR AN EPILOGUE PEOPLE!

Just so we don't have to part.. you all should check out my other yugioh fanfics. They're all progressing slowly, but I'm working on it.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic, as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'll truly miss you all.

I'll shut up now. This author's note is too long...

You're loving author,   
Nadako-Mika

-----------------------------------------

**Thank you all!** (just too lazy to put down the usernames..)


End file.
